Celestial Waters
by Warrior Of Celestial Light
Summary: Alistair is a young girl with a strange childhood. Her only friend is hated by her family and the shrine she lives at is only inhabited by her grandparents. Now ripped away from everything she knows she's stuck in a new world and waiting for the time she will meet that special person one more time.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone I know that some of you liked the old version of this story but I hope that you will like this one just as much as you did the last also all words that are in italics and have a * next to them will be in the glossary that I have decided to put at the bottom of the chapter. This will happen for each chapter as they will be Japanese or other words, I also apologize if I am not spelling them correctly but it is what I have been taught and used Google translate for. However these translations will only be for first time words.**

 **So please enjoy this story, and comment, read and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of its character's they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Alistair her family and any other character's that could possibly appear in the story.**

A young girl that looked to be around five or so, stood alone at night gazing up at the night sky, which was currently full of stars shining brightly. She was wearing a light blue nightdress that went to her ankles while her light blue eyes shined like sapphires as her long silver hair cascaded down her back to her shoulder blades.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, darling?" A voice asked from inside the house, looking out at the balcony where her relative stood gazing at the sky solemnly.

Giving a silent nod to the voice, the little girl turned around to see her grandmother standing their wearing a light purple kimono, while her bright yellow eyes shined in the night, with her white hair done up in a bun atop her head, as she wobbled on her walking stick to the young girl.

"Do you miss being able to spend time with Takuya?" The old lady questioned again looking at the young girl before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she nodded, tears building up in her light blue eyes.

"I miss him, why do they hate each other so much and do this to us?" She whimpered her attention being changed to a house with a light red roof around two streets away from their current location.

"You know the cause of family feuds, but don't worry. You'll still see each other at school you just have to be quiet about it and not let your mother or father know about it, like Takuya shouldn't tell his parents." The old lady said making the girls eyes brighten as she nodded cheerfully.

"I love you _Baa-chan*_." The young girl said pulling the old lady back into a hug, which made her smile tenderly.

"I love you two Alistair." The old lady chuckled patting the girl on the head affectionately as the girl now known as Alistair brushed some hair out of her face.

"I want to stay with you forever _Baa-chan_." The little girl said as she gave a bright smile to the old lady, while her own smile faltered at her words.

"I'm afraid that not possible Alistair, I won't be around forever and sooner or later you'll need to go out into the world." She said slightly said as tears started welling up in her grand daughters eyes.

"But don't worry, you'll have Takuya and any other friends you might make to help you out along the way okay."

"Okay _baa-chan_." Alistair smiled cheerfully as she walked back inside the building.

"That's the spirit little _Chīsana Hana*_.' She said making Alistair smile at the familiar nickname as She looked outside one last time.

 _6 years later_

"Taku-chan!' Alistair called as she ran to her friend, her hair was now longer as she was now 11 and went down to her mid-back as her light blue eyes shined in the sunlight. She was wearing a simple white long sleeved, button up shirt, with a matching skirt, a brown belt was strung around her waist while a brown rectangular pouch was situated on her belt, as her feet were clad in white joggers.

A boy turned around to her call he had messy dark chocolate brown hair, and warm brown eyes that shined with kindness, while he was wearing a yellow shirt under a red vest, with a pair of brown long pants and white sneakers with blue and red stripes.

"Ali." He smiled as the girl ran up to him, before walking down the streets with her at his side, smiling as bright as the sun.

"So Ali, what do you want to do today?" He questioned his friend as they stopped outside the florist.

"I only have about an hour before I have to go to the shrine, maybe we could get our fortunes told by _Jii-chan*_." The girl suggested smiling as she thought of her dear grandfather.

"How bout I drop you off at the temple, after we go to the arcade." Takuya suggested smiling at the young girl walking at his side.

"Sure." She smiled as they started walking off to the arcade before seeing a familiar little boy who looked to be around nine years old, with messy brown hair in the same style as Takuya's with a green shirt and brown pants with black boots.

"Well there goes that plan, why did Shinya have to come now." Takuya said quietly turning around and walking away. The boy was Shinya Kanbara, Takuya's little brother. Normally they wouldn't have to hide from their families, but Takuya was a Kanbara and Alistair was a Kokoyumi.

Both of their families despised each other, and they had for generations, everyone but Alistair's Grandparents, Takuya and Alistair her self despised the other family. Due to this they tried to separate Takuya and Alistair when they were young but the two always snuck off to see the other.

Walking along the two came to a park bench where they sat down, Alistair laying her head on Takuya's shoulder. "Hey Taku-chan." Alistair said suddenly as she lifted her head.

"Yeah. What is it Ali?"

"Do you ever think that we won't have to do this anymore?"

"You mean sneak around our parent's everyday to go and play with each other?" Takuya asked wanting confirmation before answering her question.

"Yeah. Sometimes it seems like _Fortuna-sama*_ hates us, I just want to grow up like a normal kid with you at my side." Alistair softly declared her wish, making Takuya look at her with surprise.

"You want to grow up with me at your side…" He mumbled in confusion and surprise as his cheeks took on a light shade of red as Alistair softly smiled at him making him blush even harder.

Lifting up her sleeve slightly to reveal a small silver watch on her wrist and Alistair smile faltered slightly seeing the time. "We… Should probably get to the Shrine." She sighed as Takuya frowned slightly before standing up and holding a hand out to his friend.

"Well let's go then, I want to get my fortune read." Takuya smiled softly at her causing her to smile back as well.

" _Arigatou*_ Taku-chan." Alistair smiled at the boy as she took his hand and let him pull her up onto her feet a smile placed on her face.

Around half an hour later the two eleven year olds were standing at the base of a staircase, which lead up to the Kokoyumi family shrine to Fortuna, Goddess of fate. Of course the only people of the Kokoyumi family strangely enough where Alistair, Her grandmother and her Grandfather. Although, that was to be expected as the three, lived at the shrine now.

"Ready Taku-chan." She smiled gently as they walked up the stairs immediately seeing her grandfather standing there with a smile on his face as he was wearing his usual red _hakama*_ trousers and his normal white _haori*_.

"Takuya, Alistair welcome." He greeted kindly as he swept up the leaves that littered the brick flooring of the shrine.

"Hi _Jii-chan_." Alistair smiled as she made her way over to the old man, her hand being held firmly in Takuya's. "Hi it's nice to see you again, _Jii-chan._ " Takuya smiled casually looking at the old man who gave him a smile in return.

"I presume you two are here for your fortune's correct and for Alistair to work." The old man smiled gently at the young silver haired girl who nodded in response to his statement.

"I already predicted them for that reason Alistair you-" The old man started before a loud crash of thunder was heard interrupting him.

"That's unusual there are no clouds." Takuya said carefully looking up at the sky. "Yes it I young man." Alistair's grandfather nodded calmly as well.

All of the sudden the two males heard a scream and looked to see Alistair holding onto a pole as some sort of portal appeared to be dragging her inside. "Takuya, _Jii-chan!_ " She screamed as Takuya ran forward and grabbed onto her hand as it slipped off of the pole.

"Alistair!" Takuya and her grandfather screamed in shock before attempting to pull her back, unfortunately Takuya's hand slipped and the young girl screamed as she was sucked into the portal, leaving only a shocked Takuya and an old man, staring at the space where their beloved friend and granddaughter disappeared.

Tears running down his face Takuya slowly fell to his knees his hands holding him up as tears ran down his face, the old man next to him let a few tears loose but chose not to disrupt the mourning child on the ground. "Alistair!" He screamed in heartbreak, he had failed to protect her once when he was little and now he failed at protecting her again, just like the last time.

 _On the other side of the portal~_

Alistair had fallen unconscious after being sucked through the portal but slowly she woke up as she looked around.

She appeared to be in a palace made out of crystal and looking up she saw a large angel with seven golden wings, white and blue armor covering his body with a helmet on his face as well.

Standing up in shock the girl backed away. "Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded fear evident in her voice as she stared at the angel.

"My name is _Seraphimon,_ and this is _Sorcerymon._ " The angel informed gently pointed to a small man wearing a blue and white cape, with a blue and white strange outfit as well as a bandanna covering his mouth while his hair was under a bluish white pointy hat.

"And you, Alistair Kokoyumi, have been chosen to receive the power of the Celestial Guardian."

 **A/N - Thank you for reading sorry for the slight cliffhanger at the end but anyway Alistair is now in the digital world with Seraphimon and Sorcerymon. But what do they mean by Celestial guardian? It will all be explained in time so please wait patiently for the next chapter.**

 _Glossary_

 _Baa-chan – The Japanese word for grandmother._

 _Chīsana Hana – Japanese word meaning little flower, also Alastair's nickname from her grandmother._

 _Jii-chan – The Japanese word for grandfather._

 _Fortuna–Sama. – Fortuna is the Japanese goddess of fate and fortune._

 _Arigatou. – Japanese for thank you._

 _Hakama – Red trousers that are long and divided._

 _Haori – Part of a Japanese shrine priestess outfit, a white kimono jacket._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Angel's Fall

**Hi everyone I present to you the official first chapter of Celestial Waters I hope you enjoy. So please read and review, I love hearing feedback. Also just in case you don't remember at the bottom of each chapter will be the translations for any unknown words. These will be indicated by an *.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alistair, her human spirit and any changes to the plot of this episode.**

Five young children walked up a wooden pathway, four males and one female. Eventually they came to a giant crystal door high in the sky. Looking around they noticed that it was a crystal palace that they had arrived at. Accompanying the five humans were two small creatures they were about half the height of the five human's except for the smallest one who looked nine.

The first creature had black eyes and a black beak, while he appeared to be in the shape of a chicken. This was Bokomon, a digital monster or digimon and keeper of the book. The other was a yellow rabbit on two feet with closed eyes and red drawstring pants. This was Neemon, another digimon.

"Well it looks like we can't go inside." One of the human's a male said. He looked to be around twelve years old with messy chocolate brown hair, under a brown cap, that was placed backwards on his head with a pair of rectangular goggles on it. He was wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a yellow t-shirt with a black D like picture on it. He was also wearing green cargo shorts and brown joggers along with forest green gloves.

"That seems to be true, Takuya. We'll have to find another way in." A boy wearing a blue jacket over a yellow shirt, with long blue pants, blue and white shoes, while his black hair was tied into a low ponytail and his hair was underneath a blue bandanna with yellow stripes. He was Koji Minamoto and his black eyes shined with annoyance.

The girl was dressed in a lavender vest over a blue and white striped shirt that exposed her midriff, a lavender skirt and lavender and white shoes over black stockings. Her long blonde hair went to her shoulder blades and was underneath a lavender hat, while her blue eyes shined. "Well, I hope we can get in her, after all that voice told us to come here." She, Izumi Orimoto said calmly referring to the voices from their D-Tector's. Which is a device that allowed them to Spirit Evolve into their digimon forms.

The young boy whose name was Tomoki Himi, who looked to be about nine, stood there his short brown hair underneath a humongous orange mushroom like hat, while his green eyes shined with excitement. He was wearing a, white shirt with green edging over an orange short sleeve thermal, yellow short and green and white joggers. "What do you think is in there?" He questioned looking at the door curiously.

The final boy looked to be a year older than them was Junpei Shibiyama, he was extremely chubby and wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit and yellow shoes, while his auburn hair spiked up, and his brown eyes shined slightly with fear. "I hope it's not anything to scary."

Suddenly a light shined from Koji's pocket before anyone could say anything else and pulling out the cause Koji noticed it was his Blue and White D-Tector. Pointing it at the door unintentionally the door slowly opened.

"We can go in now!" Tomoki cheered as he walked in followed by Junpei and Izumi, while Koji and Takuya looked at the door in suspicion. "I'll cover our backs." Takuya said calmly as he looked out the castle making Koji nod and slowly head into the courtyard while Takuya followed him.

 _"Umi No Hikari No Yumi Purasu Yajishiru*"_ A voice yelled suddenly and all the seven could see was a talisman flying into the air before millions of arrows made of water were flying towards them before they covered their eyes and when they opened them once more the arrows were lying at their feet leaving them unhurt.

Nodding to each other as Bokomon and Neemon stood back, the human's except for Izumi pulled out their D-Tector's, as a ring of fractal code surrounded their hands. Red and black for Takuya, blue and white for Koji, blue and yellow for Junpei and green and white for Tomoki.

 _"Spirit Evolution!"_ The four yelled slamming the ring of fractal code into their D-Tector's as a brilliant flash of light appeared out of nowhere surrounding them.

 _"Agnimon!"_ The creature that once was Takuya declared. He had red and black armor cover every part of his body, except for his lower face and dark blue eyes. He had spiky yellow hair that went to his shoulder blades and two horns protruding from his helmet. He was Agnimon the Legendary Warrior Of Flame.

 _"Wolfmon!"_ Koji declared once he finished transforming. He now had grey, purple and white armor as well as a matching helmet that revealed his lower face and Red eyes, while he had short shaggy hair, and a purple striped scarf wrapped around his neck. He was Wolfmon, the legendary warrior of light.

 _"Blitzmon!"_ Junpei yelled turning into an extremely mechanic looking beetle, with blue and yellow armor cover his entire body.

 _"Chakmon!"_ Tomoko yelled the familiar transformation covering his body as he turned into a small white bear with a green headband, with a polar bear on it, and Green and Orange armor covering his arms the top half of his stomach and his feet were clad in green boots.

Appearing from the castle the four digimon looked incredibly surprised that a human was attacking them and they growled although to Agnimon the figure looked incredibly familiar.

She had long silver hair tied into a high ponytail with a pair of crystallized bells that were tied together with golden strings, and blue eyes that pierced your soul, while she was wearing a frilly white skirt, a button up white blouse and a pair of white combat boot. While a golden bow was in her hands and a brown pouch was situated on her matching belt that was wrapped around her waist.

 _"Susan_ _ō_ _no umi no ikari*!"_ She declared a talisman in her hand, as her bow disappeared into thin air, before she threw it into the air and a torrent of water shot at Bokomon, Neemon and Izumi who gaped in shock. "What is that?" Izumi yelled as Wolfmon appeared in front of them and blocked the stream of water before being sent flying into the wall.

"Wolfmon!" Chakmon yelled before pulling out an orange snowball gun. _"Snow Bomber!"_ He yelled firing the snowballs at the young girl who gracefully dodged them as her bow disappeared from her hands.

 _"Umi no Ry_ _ō_ _ba*!"_ The young girl declared doing a backflip in the air, the bells jingling in the breeze as two aqua blue and turquoise swords appeared in her grasp and she lunged for the little bear.

"Chakmon!" Blitzmon yelled appearing in front of the small bear, his fist charged with lightning. _"Thor's Hammer!"_ He shouted punching the girl but she simply ducked to evade before jumping up and slashing him into a wall.

"Blitzmon!" Agnimon yelled and turned to the girl and Chakmon ran up to him. "Ready Chakmon?" He asked receiving a nod from the small bear. Slowly the girl changed her swords into a reverse grip and leaped forward ready to strike.

"You'll pay _Cherubimon_ Scum!" She shouted slashing at Kumamon sending him next to an unconscious de-transformed Koji, de-transformed Junpei, Izumi, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Who is this chick?" Junpei asked weakly as Izumi helped him sit up while Bokomon and Neemon attended to Koji. "I don't know but she's tough." Izumi confirmed looking back to the battle where the mysterious girl and Agnimon had just traded blows and she skidded back to the door as her swords disappeared.

 _"She looks exactly like Ali, that cannot be a coincidence."_ Agnimon concluded inside his mind jumping up to avoid the girl's kick.

"Alistair, stop it!" A new voice yelled and they turned to the door along with the girl who landed gracefully on the ground, and saw that a wizard like digimon wearing a blue and white set of wizard robes, a matching pointy hat and his mouth was covered by a silver cloth.

"Sorcerymon, what do you mean stop, we have to protect the castle from Cherubimon scum, remember?" She yelled before a talisman appeared in her hands.

 _"Umi No Hikari No Yu-"_ She started before Sorcerymon was suddenly at her back and with a single chop to the neck she was unconscious. "I apologize about Alistair, she merely wanted to protect our castle and mistook you for Cherubimon's allies, I should have informed her about you but you can never be too careful in these dark times. Legendary Warriors." Sorcery said calmly as Takuya and Tomoki reverted back into their human states, while Koji woke up holding his head.

Takuya walked up to the digimon and the unconscious girl smiling slightly as he looked at the digimon kindly. "It's fine you have to-" He cut himself off when he got a better look at the girl's face and put the clues scattering his mind together.

"Alistair!" He yelled in shock running to the girl before lifting her into his arms, as his eyes grew watery. "You know this girl Takuya?" Koji asked glaring at the unconscious girl but Takuya didn't hear him.

"Ali." He whispered as her eyes slowly opened before becoming filled with shock seeing the boy holding her. "Taku-chan." She whispered smiling at him gently, as tears ran down her face.

"Ali." He said tears falling out of his eyes as everyone looked on in shock as the two fell to the ground and knelt on their knees holding each other's hands.

"Taku-chan…It's okay were back together again." She smiled warmly reaching a hand up to wipe a tear that fell out of Takuya's eye. "Don't cry everything's okay."

"I-I m-mi-missed you Ali, when you fell through that portal. That was all my fault, you should've stayed with me." He cried burying his face into her chest as Alistair gently ran a hand through his hair knocking his hat and goggles off.

"It's fine you tried and that's all that counts were back together again." She smiled as Takuya brought his face out of her chest and smiled at her in return.

"Yeah were back together, and I won't let you get taken away again." He smiled and reached up a hand to run through her long silver locks taking the bells out of her hair as it fell to the ground and pooled around them as they sat there holding hands.

"Takuya my boy, will you please explain to me who this girl is?" Bokomon demanded impatiently looking at the girl with slightly suspicious eyes. "Oh yeah, this is Alistair, she's probably my best friend in the whole world."

"So you like her." Neemon said stupidly resulting in Bokomon snapping the yellow bunny's waistband making him cry out in pain.

"And Ali, these are Bokomon, Neemon, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and Koji." Takuya said wiping his eyes before pointing to each of the people as he said their name. "Nice to meet you, and I'm sorry for attacking you. Please come inside." She said walking inside after putting her hair back up with Takuya and Sorcerymon.

Quickly the remaining four people and two digimon got into a huddle and looked at the door with cautious gazes. "We shouldn't trust her." Koji said firmly glaring at the door.

"So what should we do then?" Izumi questioned the male. "I say we should go in after Takuya-onii-chan." Tomoki said looking at the door with a worried gaze.

"Yeah we should stick together plus Takuya and Koji have their beast spirit's, so we should be fine." Junpei assumed and looked back at the door while munching on a chocolate bar.

Nodding to each other the four human's got up and walking inside the castle after Takuya, Alistair and Sorcerymon while Bokomon didn't notice them going. "Bokomon, Bokomon." Neemon said poking his chicken-like friend.

"What is it you nitwit?" The digimon growled looking at the bunny digimon angrily. "The other's went inside." He said making his friend jump before they both ran inside. "Wait for me!" They screamed.

A few minutes later the group had reached a circular room that appeared to be made out of crystal. "Please look up." Sorcerymon said calmly as he and Alistair looked to the ceiling making the others look as well.

The new arrivals to the digital world gasped and stared in shock as they gazed up at an angel digimon with eight golden wings, blue and white armor covering it's body that appeared to be encased in crystal.

"Everyone that is Seraphimon-sama." Alistair introduced sending a sad smile to the crystal as Takuya wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He is one of the three great celestials of this world." Sorcerymon continued for the girl.

Suddenly a light shined from Takuya's pocket as well as Izumi's, Koji's, Junpei's, Tomoki's pockets and Alistair's belt pouch. Brining out their D-Tector's, purple and pink for Izumi and light blue and purple for Alistair, the seven looked at the devices in confusion. "Let your light's shine as one." A voice emitted from the D-Tector's making Alistair stare in shock while the others pointed there lights at the crystal Seraphimon was encased in. Bringing the Device up, Alistair hesitantly pointed her own beam of light at the crystal and it melted away allowing the angelic digimon to descend to the ground.

"Alistair, Sorcerymon, where is Ophanimon?" He questioned urgently making Alistair look to the ground in shock at seeing her friend out of his crystallized prison.

"Seraphimon- _Sama!_ " Alistair yelled running forward to the angel and hugging him around the waste as tears gathered in her sky blue eyes.

" _Sama!_ " The five other humans and the two companion digimon shouted in shock as Sorcerymon looked on at the scene with eyes that shined with happiness although his expression lacked emotion.

"Yes this is our great master and Alistair's teacher of the celestial art's Seraphimon-sama." Sorcerymon stated calmly before turning to see Seraphimon and Alistair separating from each other.

"And to answer you question Seraphimon-sama." Sorcerymon started but was interrupted by a small light blue turtle digimon with an orange helmet on its head running into the room and straight to Alistair.

"Mommy!" It yelled jumping into her arms while Alistair kneeled onto the ground hugging it to her chest. "Chibi Kamemon, what are you doing here I told you to stay out of sight." She asked the small digimon as it squeaked, while Takuya glared slightly in jealously, and the others stared in shock.

"Mommy!" Takuya growled while the others yelled at the girl and the digimon in shock making her flinch and hold the turtle tighter to her chest. "Alistair…" Takuya growled jealously fueling his blood but he jumped back in shock when the turtle lunged at him.

"Daddy!" It yelled in happiness immediately determining that the brown haired boy was its father making Takuya jump slightly in relief and shock. "Daddy?" he questioned slightly confused by the small digimon's actions, while Alistair blushed mortified by its actions as Bokomon took a book out of its waistband.

"Chibi Kamemon, a young turtle digimon, very rare as well it appears this one is a male as well." Bokomon told the humans new to the crystal castle who stared in shock at the sight of the turtle hugging Takuya, while Neemon just looked on stupidly.

"Anyway back to the point Seraphimon-sama, Ophanimon-sama has been taken hostage by Cherubimon and we are currently unaware of her location." Sorcerymon said breaking everyone out of their shock and they refocused on the task at hand.

"She contacted us by our D-Tector's." Takuya stated slightly calmly although he looked to the side where his friends where standing.

"They don't know the full story do they Sorcerymon." Seraphimon stated calmly not even flinching at Takuya's remark as he turned to look at the wizard digimon.

"I have a feeling that they don't Seraphimon-sama." Sorcerymon stated calmly moving so that he was further away from the humans.

"I see, then I shall tell them. A long time ago the digital world was at peace." He started before being cut off by Bokomon who looked vaguely annoyed by the fact that the angelic digimon was telling this story.

"Now, doesn't this sound awfully familiar." Bokomon stated in annoyance, as he glared at the angelic digimon, which caused all the humans aside from Alistair to glare at him. "Bokomon!" They yelled annoyed by his interruptions while Alistair sweat dropped at the scene while Chibi Kamemon walked over to her and jumped into her arms.

"However eventually the human type digimon and the beast type digimon started, fighting, and not too long after that Lucemon appeared and once again brought peace. After this peace was attained Lucemon started to abuse his new power and became a vicious and powerful tyrant." Seraphimon continued unaffected by Bokomon's rant.

"However new champions were chosen and the twelve legendary warriors were chosen, to stop Lucemon. Fighting valiantly the twelve managed to free multiple digimon from the tyranny of Lucemon, before eventually defeating him and disappearing. But it was not that simple as nobody was there to maintain the peace of the world. So Myself, Cherubimon and Ophanimon were chosen to maintain the order and the peace of the world." Seraphimon continued his story solemnly.

"And that was where I came in." Alistair muttered making them look to her in confusion aside from Seraphimon, Sorcerymon and Chibi Kamemon.

"Indeed, Alistair was chosen to become the celestial guardian, the one who overlooks the world and also became the legendary warrior of water at a later date. However around a year ago when Alistair was called here Cherubimon grew jealous of the human type digimon and he and the beast digimon attacked the human digimon, thus restarting the cycle once more." Seraphimon finished making Takuya glare at him.

"So you were the one who took Ali away from me." He said through gritted teeth, as Seraphimon looked at him slightly apologetically as the young boy placed an arm around Alistair.

"Yes, and for that I apologize but, I ask one thing from you now." Seraphimon stated as they looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" Koji asked still wary of the digimon.

"I ask that you take Alistair and go back to your own world, this is not your fight."

"Go home, we are the legendary warriors, and you would still be trapped in that crystal if it wasn't for us." Takuya glared at the angel while Alistair backed away from the scene slightly sad that her two friends were fighting each other.

"Yeah we can't just walk away now!" Izumi said determination filling her voice as she glared up at the angelic digimon backing up Takuya's point while Alistair flinched.

"That's right." Junpei and Tomoki nodded calmly stepping up beside Takuya and Izumi and standing there calmly, while Koji looked off to the side.

"But-" Seraphimon started before being interrupted by a loud crash echoing throughout the chamber and dust enveloping the chamber as pieces of the wall fell throughout the room.

Slowly the dust cleared and Alistair's eyes focused on the five digimon standing there. One was a blue water nymph like digimon, wearing a greenish blue swimsuit. Another was a small beige and brown cyborg like digimon. The third was a small brown gnome with a red hat, and purple clothes covering his body. The fourth was a green metallic man with a mirror with red lips on it for a face and two mirrors that acted as shields on his arms. While the final of the five digimon was a petite looking fairy digimon wearing a pink dress with a pink flower on her head and thorny vines for hair and green boots with sunflowers on them.

"Great, whole brat gang here." The gnome otherwise known as Grottomon, whom Alistair recognized as the Warrior of Earth grumbled at the humans and digimon.

"And ready to demolish you!" Koji shouted glaring at him, still spiteful for when the gnome fought them on various other occasions.

"You better be, 'cause me introduce other digimon who defeat you. Lilymon." He spoke as the green fairy digimon looked at them silently, and Alistair recognized her as the warrior of flora.

"Arbormon." He introduced the metallic cyborg like warrior of wood. "You're in for it now, right?" He spoke a strange accent coating his word's as he stared at them.

"Mercuremon." Grottomon spoke as the metallic warrior of metal stepped forward and appeared to stare at them. "So, these be the whelp's that's given thee so much trouble. Pathetic."

"There tougher than they look." Grottomon retorted to the digimon before turning to the water nymph. "Ranamon." He spoke pointing to the water nymph.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke her voice coated in a southern accent as she glared at Alistair. "So this is the brat whose got half my spirit." She spoke as her voice coated with anger.

"Give my back my beast spirit!" Grottomon yelled as he raised a hammer that appeared out of nowhere as Takuya stepped up to face him. "Let's go evolve everyone!" He yelled as Junpei, Koji and Tomoki nodded stepping up beside him and taking out their D-Tectors as Alistair did the same after butting Chibi-Kamemon down.

 _"Spirit Evolution!"_ They cried the stream of fractal code surrounding there hands before they slashed it through their D-Tector's and allowed the familiar transformation to take place.

 _"Agnimon!"_

 _"Wolfmon!"_

 _"Blitzmon!"_

 _"Chakmon!"_

 _"Mizumon!"_ Alistair yelled becoming a human digimon with long flowing blue hair and a flowing white dress with two pearl earrings and a golden trident in her hand.

"If only I hadn't lost my spirit, I also would have…" Izumi trailed off as she backed behind Sorcerymon clutching her D-Tector, where Bokomon, Neemon and Chibi Kamemon were standing silently.

 _"Burning Salamander!"_ Agnimon yelled punching forward as blasts of fire erupted from his hands as the evil warriors jumped above to dodge the blast.

 _"Licht Kugel!"_ Wolfmon yelled aiming his blast at Ranamon and firing a ball of light from what appeared to be a gun on his wrist though she jumped above it as Arbormon jumped back to avoid Blitzmon's _Thor's_ _Hammer_.

 _"Crystal Breeze!"_ Chakmon yelled a frozen wind erupting from his mouth as Grumblemon jumped upwards only to see Mizumon jump in front of him.

" _Oceanic Trident!"_ She yelled slashing her trident down as a wave of water pummeled the digimon back into a wall and embedding him into the crystal.

"Okay it's my turn to pay you back!" Ranamon declared as Lilymon stepped up beside her and they readied their attacks.

 _"Flower Cannon!"_ Lilymon declared slamming her hands together forming a cannon before firing five green balls of energy one at each opposing warrior while Ranamon lifted her hands into the air.

" _Rain Stream!"_ She declared a cloud of water appearing over the warrior's heads as Mizumon slashed each of Lilymon's attacks into green particles before cringing at the pain of the corrupted water.

 _"Machine Gun Dance!"_ Arbormon yelled one of his legs coming loose and firing before hitting Blitzmon and Wolfmon back into a wall as Mizumon was propelled back into the wall by Lilymon's attack, while Chakmon and Agnimon were sent flying beside them from Grottomon's hammer.

"C'mon give me back my beast spirit!" Grottomon yelled again raising his hammer as Alistair let her evolution end and turn back to her human form and run beside Sorcerymon who was standing in front of Seraphimon.

"Rather than them shouldn't we defeat Seraphimon?" Mercuremon declared bringing their attention to the angel who was standing behind his comrades.

"I won't let you!" Sorcerymon and Alistair declared in unison stepping up, talisman's in Alistair's hands while a staff was in Sorcerymon's. "We need Seraphimon-sama if we want to bring peace to this world." Sorcerymon stated firmly.

 _"Crystal Cloud!"_ Sorcerymon yelled firing balls of ice at Mercuremon who simply raised one of the mirrors on his arms in defense. " _Offset Reflector!"_ He declared absorbing the attack and sending it straight back to the wizard digimon who in response dropped his staff as he yelled in pain.

"Sorcerymon!" Seraphimon yelled cradling the digimon in his arms as he jumped to dodge Mercuremon's charge.

 _"Seventh Heaven!"_ He declared firing seven orbs of light at Ranamon, Grottomon, Arbormon and Lilymon who in response took the attack and flew back into the walls.

"Please escape all of you! Leave this to me!" He declared as he turned back to see Alistair, Izumi and the wounded warriors as well as their companions as he let Sorcerymon onto the ground.

"Escape?" Chakmon questioned in confusion. "But if we stay we'd only be a burden!" Blitzmon realized clenching a fist. "Please go, I may not be able to protect you n this situation." Seraphimon stated.

"What are you talking about, there's no way you can fight five of them on your own!" Agnimon yelled in frustration as he glared behind the angelic digimon. "He's right!" Wolfmon yelled backing up the warrior of flame.

"Go for them." Mercuremon stated smirking viciously. "If we do, it will keep Seraphimon shackled down!" He yelled as his comrades prepared their attacks.

"Seventh-" The angel yelled as Mercuremon materialized in front of him making Alistair gasp. "Heaven!" He finished firing the attack at the warrior of metal who raised a mirror.

"Generous Mirror!" He countered absorbing the attack and firing it back at the angel causing Sorcerymon and Agnimon to gasp in shock as fractal code surrounded Seraphimon.

"I'll take Seraphimon's data!" Mercuremon declared as the code was absorbed into his mirror. "Seraphimon-Sama!" Alistair and Sorcerymon yelled heartbroken as his fractal code disappeared and all that remained was a digi egg with a strange marking on it.

"Seraphimon turned into a digi egg!" Agnimon gasped in shock seeing the egg floating there before noticing Izumi running forward out of the corner of his eye.

"Now our only hope is gone… The digital world is done for…" Sorcerymon gasped as Izumi grasped the egg and ran back behind her allies with Chibi Kamemon and the two companions.

"It's not over. We still have this egg." She declared determined as Alistair nodded recovering from the shock of seeing her ruler be destroyed. _That's right. Besides we may be able to find Ophanimon and she can revive him._ Alistair thought before nodding.

Slowly the two sides glared at each other as Sorcerymon placed his hand on the wall revealing a button which he pressed causing one side of the chambers wall to collapse as crystal shards flew at the evil legendary warriors who flinched in response and shielded their eyes as the children let there evolutions stop.

Slowly opening their eyes the evil legendary warriors eyes widened when they saw just an empty stonewall with a wooden door and nothing else in sight.

Meanwhile the others were running down a corridor, Seraphimon's egg in Izumi's hands as she tried to keep up. Hearing shouts behind them Sorcerymon slammed his hand on a red button at the end of the corridor allowing the door to open and revealing an underwater glass tube, with a single yellow trailmon inside it.

"Get on that Trailmon and escape." Sorcerymon urged making the children nod as they hopped inside the train like digimon's car while he stayed in the corridor.

"What about you Sorcerymon?" Izumi questioned looking back from the train's back door the egg still in her hands. "I entrust the digi egg… Seraphimon-sama and Alistair to you." He nodded and the door closed. "Sorcerymon!" Takuya yelled as they lost sight of the digimon from the door as the train started to speed down the track.

"Sorcerymon, Noooo!" Tomoki yelled as tears flowed down his face in an endless cycle. "Don't cry!" Takuya said firmly wrapping his arms around Alistair.

"I can't believe Seraphimon turned into an egg." Izumi said hugging the egg to her chest as she kneeled in the train car. "He protected us and became a digi egg… And then Sorcerymon… We have to protect this Digi egg at all costs." Takuya said holding Alistair and Chibi Kamemon who were crying hysterically as they sat there wrapped in Takuya's warm arms.

 ** _A/N – Hi everyone thanks for reading here is this chapters glossary. I also apologize for the horrible battle scenes._**

 ** _Glossary_**

 _Umi No Hikari No Yumi Purasu Yajishiru – Bow of light plus Arrow of the ocean._

 _Susan_ _ō_ _no umi no ikari – Susano's ocean rage_

 _Umi no Ry_ _ō_ _ba – Twin swords of the ocean_

 _Also Susano is a Japanese water god is you didn't know._


	3. Chapter 2 - Bolgmon Of Thunder

**A/N - Hi everyone, sorry for the wait but I've been pretty stressed with Exam's and I haven't had much time to write but thanks for waiting for this chapter so patiently. I'll do my best to get the next one up quickly. Hope you enjoy this new chapter of** _ **Celestial Waters.**_ **I also hope that you enjoy the changes that I added to this episodes content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of its character's they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Alistair her family and any other character's that could possibly appear in the story.**

Alistair's cries echoed through the tunnel as the others looked at her sympathetically, while Takuya pulled her into his chest and whispered inaudible words into her ears, making her slowly stop crying and looked up at him.

"Mommy…" Chibi Kamemon whimpered and Alistair turned to face the digimon and let it jump into her chest crying it's little eyes out, as she hugged it back and Takuya wrapped his arms around the two grieving people.

"Like a real family." Izumi said looking at Takuya while a soft gaze, as he tried to comfort his friends. 'Yeah…"Koji nodded silently as the trailmon they were sitting in zoomed through the tunnel before they saw Grottomon and Arbormon chasing them and his gaze hardened.

"Can't you go any faster?" Koji yelled at the train, as Junpei looked at him and in response he pointed out the non-existent door, where they entered. "Sure thing, just hold onto that bandanna!" The trailmon yelled back and started to go even faster that they nearly flew out of the train, but managed to grab the steel poles.

"KOJI!" The others yelled at him while he looked to the ground about sheepishly. "Sorry…" He muttered silently as Alistair thought quickly and let go of Takuya's chest with one hand and reached down to her pouch, before opening it slightly and pulling out a talisman.

" _Susan_ _ō_ _no toraidento*!"_ She yelled as the talisman quickly formed into a golden trident, which she proceeded to throw outside the train car and into the tunnels ceiling causing the roof behind them to collapse and close any gaps in the tunnel.

"That'll buy us some more time." Alistair said calmly as she turned back to face her stunned teammates as the train slowed down slightly to a speed were they were not going to fast.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She questioned as they just shook their heads at her obliviousness, and Bokomon turned to face Izumi.

"Izumi-han please give me the egg. I have much more experience with raising digi-eggs." The digimon requested making Izumi comply and hand him the egg, which he placed into the pink band around his waist and started singing random lullabies to it.

"Alistair, they were looking at you like that because no one should be able to make a trident appear out of thin air." Takuya said calmly making the girl nod in understanding.

"Hey daddy," Chibi Kamemon suddenly piped up and poked the Warrior of Flame making him turn towards him curiously. "Yes Chibi Kamemon."

"Why do you call Mommy, Alistair? Shouldn't you be calling Mommy, honey or something?" He asked Takuya making the two mentioned people turn red as Alistair promptly fainted in surprise, before Junpei caught her before she hit the ground.

"What has Alistair been teaching you?" Takuya questioned as he managed to get rid of the red on his face, as he turned to Junpei. "Could you give me Ali?" He questioned.

"Sure thing. She's heavy." He replied calmly as Alistair's eyes snapped open and she started to glare at the male holding her.

"Are you calling me fat?" She questioned darkly making him turn to her in surprise as sweat ran down his forward as he shook his head and he shook his head furiously in denial, making her sigh as she made her way over to Takuya and Chibi Kamemon smiling as she sat down next to them, before the whole train shook as it stopped and they all landed in a pile, Junpei and Koji on the bottom, while Takuya was above them, with Alistair and Izumi on top. Tomoki and the digimon managed to escape the pile up and were standing to the side as Chibi Kamemon smiled, as he jumped up onto the top of his proclaimed mother a pointed a finger into the air.

"I'm the king of the castle!" He shouted making Tomoki sweat drop at his behavior while Bokomon patted the egg gently, as Neemon jumped up on top as well. "So am I!" The rabbit cheered copying Chibi Kamemon's pose enthusiastically.

"Get off you guys you're squishing me!" Junpei yelled as he suddenly pushed upwards sending everyone on top of him flying backwards onto the train's floor, as Koji stood up weakly and walked out the train.

"What happened?" He asked weakly as he stared around seeing that they were now trapped in a large cave like dome with multiple pillars spread throughout, while the cave itself appeared to have no exit.

Hearing Koji's question Tomoki and Junpei walked outside only to groan as they saw the only possible exit was a large body of water in the middle of the floor. Slowly everyone else got out of the trailmon as well only for the trailmon to let out a large honking noise and go back up the track they had just come from.

"Well there goes one way out of this tunnel." Koji muttered in annoyance as he turned to see the large body of water in the middle of the room and stared at it blankly.

"We should try and find a way out of here. Split up and search the walls for some sort of secret exit." Takuya said calmly as Chibi Kamemon jumped into his arms and smiled up at him making him return the friendly gesture as Alistair looked down at her feet.

Slowly she walked to one of the walls still looking down and saw a thin trail of water flowing on the floor, following it's trail with her eyes she saw that it lead to the giant pool of water.

Coming to a conclusion she gently lifted a hand up to the wall and slowly tapped it with her fingers as she felt the rock, crack slightly, before she placed an ear on the wall and heard the sound of rushing water, making her eyes widen, noticing that the wall she was leaned up against was very thin.

"Did you find anything Alistair?" She heard Izumi ask and turned her head away from the wall seeing that the rest of the group had gathered in the middle of the room.

"Nope, nothing over here." She replied making her way over to them as Tomoki smiled at her gently making her return the gesture while Koji scowled at her making her flinch slightly, which went unnoticed by everyone else.

"So were stuck in here then." Neemon concluded stupidly as Bokomon growled and snapped the waistband of the bunny digimon's pants, making him yell out in pain.

"Yes we are idiot." Bokomon told him making him smile stupidly and turn to Takuya and Chibi Kamemon.

"How are we going to get out I mean there's no way out and those digimon are bound to come after us eventually." Junpei said wincing slightly at the thought of the evil legendary warriors.

Before anyone could response to Junpei's statement a loud wailing was heard and the group turned to the source of the sound only to see a giant blue and black whale digimon slowly emerging from the pool of water.

As it continued wailing it shot a massive stream of water at the group and seeing the blast they tried to dodge it only for Tomoki and Junpei to be hit and sent flying into the cave's wall, Junpei holding Tomoki in front of him so he wouldn't feel the impact of the wall as much.

"Junpei, Tomoki!" Alistair yelled in shock and ran over to the two as everyone else followed.

"Are you alright Junpei?" She questioned as she held a hand out to him as everyone else tended to Tomoki. The male smiled in response and took her hand allowing her to pull him up to his feet.

"How come nobody but Alistair worries about me?" He whined as he saw everyone else worrying about Tomoki making Alistair shake her head and place a hand onto his shoulder.

"Because he's younger Junpei and they believe that he can't take care of himself." Alistair explained making Junpei sigh before Tomoki walking over to him.

"Thanks for helping me Junpei." He thanked making Junpei smile in response as Alistair walked in front of the whale digimon.

"Whamon, stop your wailing and explain to me why you are here, I am Alistair Warrior of Water." She spoke to the digimon making it stop wailing immediately as it turned to Alistair with a shocked expression.

"My Lady, I didn't recognize you." It cried out in shock as it seemingly calmed down making the other humans stare at her in shock.

"What, don't tell me that you haven't been told that the legendary warriors are practically rulers of their elements. Like Takuya would rule over all fire digimon, I rule over all aquatic digimon." Alistair explained making them turn to Bokomon growling.

"Bokomon." They growled making him shrink back nervously and play with his fingers.

"I didn't think that it was all that important." He confessed making them growl angrier as they each punched him on the top of his head leaving a couple of bumps on his head.

"Anyway Whamon, why are you here?" Alistair questioned making tears appear in the whale's eyes, as it became depressed.

"I was out in the ocean swimming like I usually was when I saw this nice looking patch of seaweed, I was hungry so I had some of it and then somehow I'm here." He confessed before breaking down into tears, as he flailed around in the water.

"Whamon!" Alistair yelled angrily making the group turn to her in shock. "Stop your whining." She commanded before sighing and lowering her head only for it to be brought back up again when the group felt the ground shaking and Whamon flew out of the water from the shockwave and landed on the opposite side of the pool.

"Guy's get ready." Takuya said his D-tector in hand as Grottomon and Arbormon appeared inside the chamber grinning when they saw the children, standing there glaring at the two evil warriors.

"No where to hide now. Me so glad we see each other again, only this time, me steal your spirits good." Grottomon said as he grabbed a strange jar and unscrewed the land spreading sparkly pink dust around the room.

"Now meet my new friends!" Grottomon yelled as he finished spreading the dust around the room and the bottle vanished.

Slowly the pink dust created floating circles and around a hundred brown rocky digimon emerged from the rings in total. Izumi gasped at this while Alistair growled. "Golemon!" Izumi cried in shock seeing the sheer number of them as Takuya, Koji and Alistair took out their D-Tectors swiftly.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_ The three yelled as Junpei and Tomoki stood back with Izumi their bodies in too much pain from being hit by Whamon's waterspout while in human form. "You can do it Mommy!" Chibi Kamemon cheered as he jumped on top of Izumi's head pumping his fists into the air.

" _Agnimon!"_

" _Wolfmon!"_

" _Mizumon!"_

Looking around Mizumon growled seeing that she was surrounded by Golemon and touched her earring even as more Golemon appeared out of the rings. "Pearl Bombs!" She yelled as multiple large pearls erupted from the earing and attached to the Golemon before exploding as the Golemon were instantly deleted.

"Poseidon Wave!" She followed up slashing her trident in an ark releasing a wave of water from its tip, shattering a couple of Golemon. "Rock punch!" She heard behind her and a rocky fist slammed into her back sending her flying into the wall, as she screamed in pain.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon yelled as Wolfmon slashed through some Golemon with his light saber looking swords. Quickly he spun in a circle as he was surrounded by fire, and began to move, deleting more Golemon as Mizumon got back up.

"Water Whip!" She yelled the body of water in the room moving into her hands as it formed a whip and she slashed at the Golemon with it, instantly deleting seven of them.

" _Arbormon Slide Evolution!"_ Alistair heard a voice yell and she turned to see Agnimon and Wolfmon who were kneeling on the ground, and Arbormon quickly using his Beast Spirit.

" _Petaldramon!"_ The new digimon yelled and Mizumon looked at him carefully to see that he was what appeared to be a large lizard, with green moss covering his back, two wooden tails, petals for toes and his wooden head was surrounded by large purple leaves.

Turning to him was a mistake though as Alistair was quickly pounded back into the wall where Golemon surrounded Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and the digimon and swiftly the fractal code surrounded her and turned Alistair back into her back into her human form

"Junpei-han, you can't fight with those injuries!" Bokomon panicked as Izumi helped Alistair up by wrapping one of the girl's arms around her shoulder, making the white haired girl smile gratefully at her.

"I'll go!" Junpei yelled seeing Agnimon and Wolfmon tied up by Petaldramon, and he ran forward before holding his stomach in pain.

"You can't fight with that injury." Izumi said as Tomoki helped hold Junpei up.

"It's crazy! You should hide for now!" Bokomon yelled alerting the others that he wasn't with them anymore.

"Bokomon's gone." Neemon stated dully. "I'm here!" Bokomon's voice yelled and Neemon turned to the side with wide eyes seeing Bokomon hiding behind a rock.

"When did you…?" Neemon asked stupidly looking at the digimon who was cradling Seraphimon's egg protectively.

"Idiotmon! I have to protect Seraphimon's egg!" Bokomon yelled at the bunny digimon who just hummed and rolled his eyes in response.

"How could I just hide?" Junpei questioned himself through gritted teeth.

"If you go now you'll only be a burden." Tomoki said holding the older boy up as he held his stomach. "We can only leave it to them." Tomoki continued as Alistair stood up properly letting go of Izumi's shoulders.

"If I…" Izumi said holding up her D-Tector as Junpei slightly turned his head to the side. "If I could evolve…" She continued as Junpei looked at her determined.

Petaldramon slowly let Agnimon and Wolfmon go only to whip them with his wooden tails as the two screamed in pain as the wooden tails came into contact with their skin and fractal code began to swirl around their bodies.

"Just a little bit more! Hit them, keep hitting them!" Grottomon cheered as he jumped on top of a Golemon that was in front of Izumi and the others.

"At this rate, they both will…" Tomoki whimpered, as Junpei stepped forward no longer holding his stomach in pain.

"Tomoki. Take care of Izumi-chan." Junpei said making Tomoki and Izumi look at him. "Junpei." Izumi gasped.

"Junpei-san." Tomoki said wondering what the boy was about to do while Grottomon began to laugh maniacally. "That's it evolve. Evolve and fight me!" Grumblemon said as he looked down at the human's.

"You shouldn't, I'm telling you it's crazy!" Bokomon yelled momentarily popping out from behind his rock before disappearing behind it, just as quickly.

"I know it's crazy! But I can't just watch!" Junpei yelled as Tomoki stepped forward next to the boy.

"Same here." Tomoki said as he and Alistair walked up next to him. "I may be injured but I will fight until the last breath escapes my body!" Alistair yelled as the three brought out their D-Tectors.

"Tomoki. Alistair." Junpei said making them both nod as fractal code surrounded the three's hands and they swiftly scanned it.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_

" _Chakmon!"_

" _Mizumon!"_

" _Blitzmon!"_

"Chakmon, you protect Izumi." Blitzmon instructed as Mizumon slashed at the Golemon with her trident, swiftly deleting them. "Charge!" Grottomon yelled as the Golemon charged at their foes.

"Leave it to me." Chakmon said nodding at Blitzmon, who swiftly charged his fists with electricity. _"Thunder fist!"_ Blitzmon yelled slamming his fist into the ground sending electrical pulses through the ground at some Golemon, deleting them.

" _Crystal Breeze!"_ Chakmon yelled blowing a blast of snow out of his mouth to delete some of the Golemon. _"Poseidon Wave!"_ Mizumon yelled repeating her earlier tactics.

"You lost your clay dolls. Now give back Fairymon's spirit!" Blitzmon yelled charging at the gnome digimon. _"Thunder fist!_ "

" _Sulfur plume!"_ The Golemon yelled breathing out a blast of hot wind at Blitzmon who screamed as he fell to the ground, transforming back into Junpei.

"I'll take Blitzmon's spirit too. Petaldramon take care of those two!" Grottomon yelled pulling out his hammer. _"Seismic Sledge!"_ He yelled pulling the hammer behind his head as he jumped above Junpei.

" _Water Spout!"_ A voice interrupted the attack as a blast of water fired at the gnome sending him flying into a wall, and Alistair turned to see it was Whamon, that fired the attack, as he seemed to be floating in the air. While a totem floated down from what remained of the blast of water in front of Junpei.

"A beast spirit." Junpei said awe overtaking his voice as he looked at the totem making Mizumon nod, as the boy quickly downloaded the spirit into his D-Tector as a mass of fractal code surrounded his hand.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_ He yelled screaming in pain as the spirits power overtook his body morphing him into a large blue and white tank like digimon, who still remained a bit like Blitzmon.

" _Bolgmon!"_ He yelled completing his evolution as the other's stared at him in awe.

"The legendary warrior, Bolgmon of thunder!" Bokomon yelled as Bolgmon raised the cannons on his arms as they began to spin wildly. _"Bolo Thunder!"_ He yelled blasting electricity at the ceiling making the others gasp.

"He doesn't have control!" Izumi gasped in shock, seeing the warrior of thunder wildly blasting thunder across the room a stray blast hitting Petaldramon, shocking the digimon as it dropped Agnimon and Wolfmon who reverted to human form, and ran over to Izumi and the digimon.

"Grottomon. I will not forgive you!" Bolgmon yelled in rage as he aimed the cannon on his head at Grottomon. _"Electron Cannon!"_ He yelled skidding back a few feet as the blast completely evaporated Grottomon leaving only his fractal code, two spirit totems that flowed inside the code and a digi-egg.

" _Bolgmon, Slide Evolution!"_

" _Blitzmon!"_

"Soul dyed in evil… My thunder will purify you! Digi-code Scan!" Blitzmon yelled as he scanned the code absorbing the human spirit of Earth into his D-Tector, while the second totem flew over to Izumi and the digi-egg flew into one of the holes in the ceiling.

"My spirit!" Izumi yelled as she downloaded the spirit, the symbol of wind appearing on the D-Tectors screen as Blitzmon transformed back into Junpei and he feel onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Junpei!" She yelled running towards him as Tomoki also de-transformed and ran forward with her, and Junpei gently smiled at her. "Are you okay Junpei?" She asked him and he continued to smile at her tiredly.

"Aren't you glad… You got your spirit back." He said as Takuya and Koji walked up behind the three with Bokomon, Neemon and Chibi Kamemon.

"Thank you Junpei…" She smiled at him softly while Mizumon noticed the Golemon surrounding them and carefully whispered something to Whamon, before looking at the ground seeing the trail of water and swiftly jumped to the wall she was at earlier and lifted her trident above her head.

"Whamon get ready! Everyone hold your breath!" Mizumon yelled, as they looked at her confused before she plunged her trident into the wall shattering the entire wall as water erupted into the Golemon and swiftly deleted them. As everything went dark for the human's and the digimon they were friends with.

"Are we…dead?" Tomoki asked carefully a little while later as he opened his eyes. "I don't think so." Izumi answered before they looked in front of them to see what looked like a mouth opening up to reveal Mizumon walking on the ocean.

"The ocean!" Junpei cheered as they looked around them to see that they were inside Whamon's mouth o his tongue. "Whamon!" They yelled in relief as Mizumon jumped inside and de-transformed into Alistair, falling into Takuya's arms in exhaustion. "Alistair!" He yelled in relief having the girl in his arms as she fell unconscious.

"Whamon saved us!" They cheered, as they looked up. "No it was Alistair-sama who saved you, I just executed part of her plan. But I thank you for bringing me back to the ocean." He said gently, as he continued to swim.

"We're almost at the island." Whamon informed making everyone look in front of them.

"Island?" Koji questioned in confusion before they saw an island in front of them. "Oh, that island." He said and the other's nodded wondering what awaited them at the island.

 **Thank you for reading here's the glossary for this chapter although it's not very much. But please once again wait patiently for the next chapter.**

 **Glossary**

 _Susan_ _ō_ _no toraidento – Susano's trident._


	4. Chapter 3 - Water Beast Calmaramon

**Hi everyone welcome to the latest chapter of Celestial waters, please review, favourite and most importantly enjoy. Please enjoy the changes that have been made to the storyline, also to clear this up this story follows the Japanese anime of digimon frontier.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of its character's they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Alistair her family and any other character's that could possibly appear in the story.**

"See ya!" Takuya called waving after Whamon who had just dropped them off at the island he was talking about and was now swimming away from the group.

"Bye, Bye!" Tomoki yelled waving his arms around in the air.

"See you later!" Junpei called doing the same motion as Tomoki.

"Goodbye Whamon!" Izumi yelled waving with one hand while a content smile was on her face as she gazed out to the whale digimon.

"There he goes." Koji said watching as the whale released a spout of water into the air before diving down into the sea.

"Yeah, he's gone." Takuya said wrapping an arm around Alistair's shoulders, which in turn caused her to blush as her ponytail blew in the breeze, causing her bells to jingle.

"Come on, let's go." Izumi said suddenly full of energy as she jumped up the rocks that led up the hill from the small cove that the group was standing on.

"What is it? You sure are cheerful Izumi-han." Bokomon questioned as he looked up to the girl who had a bright smile on her face.

"Well of course, I finally have my Human Spirit back." Izumi said happily holding her D-Tector up in the air, as her eyes closed.

"And I got my Beast Spirit." Junpei cheered holding his up as well, while giving the group a peace sign with his free hand.

"Feels like things are going great aren't they." Izumi said as she looked at the rest of the group.

"Exactly, Exactly!" Junpei cheered enthusiastically.

"So everyone, get your spirits up." Izumi said holding a hand up in the air as Alistair smiled at the energetic girl.

"Aye, Aye." Chibi Kamemon said holding a hand up to his head in a salute towards the girl who smiled and picked him up, while he cheerfully hugged her face with his short arms.

"Yay, yay it's auntie Izumi!" He cheered smiling as the rest of the group froze in shock and slowly turned their heads to the turtle digimon, while Izumi cheered in delight. "You're just so adorable Chibi Kamemon!" She squealed as she rubbed her cheek against his making him squeal in delight at the affection.

"It doesn't really matter but it's summer on this island, isn't it?" Junpei said as they walked along a rocky part of the island later, when Chibi Kamemon was sitting on Alistair's head.

"Summer, eh…" Izumi trailed off raising a hand to shield her eyes as she looked up at the sun, while the rest of the group stopped walking.

"Yep it's summer." Tomoki confirmed as they all started to grin.

"And Summer means…" They all smiled at each other, before separating.

"Ocean!" Tomoki cheered standing in front of the sea as he made a pose that Alistair giggled at.

"Starfish!" Izumi said holding up a red starfish, making Alistair wonder where the girl got it.

"Sunshine!" Junpei cheered as he got up from a crouching position and raised his arms up to the sun.

"Yeah, put that all together and what have ya got? The beach baby!" Takuya yelled as he struck a pose on a rock, before he grabbed Alistair and pulled her and Chibi Kamemon over to him, causing her to blush.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Koji frowned placing his hands on his hips. Instantly killing the happy moment as they all looked over at him.

"Were supposed to be on a mission here. It would be foolish to let our guard down." He said as they looked at one another and slightly frowned.

"Lighten up, buddy!" Takuya said as he rubbed his elbow into the Warrior of Light's side, tickling him in the process.

"Stop being such a party pooper." Junpei said as he copied Takuya's actions to the other side of Koji's stomach.

"Wait! Wait, don't I'm not, guys! I just think that-" He was cut off by them tickling him harder making him erupt into laughter.

"Yes you are. You're being phooey!" Tomoki pouted as he looked down to the ground.

"Stop it!" Koji cried before looking over to the young Warrior of Ice.

"It can't hurt to take a short break once in a while." Izumi said looking at the boy, with a frown on her face while her hands were on her hips.

"Yeah, I haven't been to the beach in forever!" Alistair said as she looked out to the ocean with a longing look, making Takuya look away from her guiltily, which went unnoticed by everyone but Koji.

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously out numbered here." Koji sighed, making a note to ask Takuya about the guilty look, as the others cheered at their success.

"That's it then!" Izumi cheered, giving a victory sign making Tomoki and Chibi Kamemon smile at her.

"All in favor say 'aye'." Izumi said as the other's raised a hand to the sky. "Aye, Aye!" They cheered as they gave each other smiles.

"Oh!" Neemon gasped making everyone turn to him.

"Oh indeed. Look!" Bokomon said as he pointed to the sandy part of the beach and they saw a wooden beach house on the sand. Feeling curious the group walked over to the beach house as they took in the patio under the roof.

"What's summer vacation, without a beach house." Izumi said looking at the shack.

"I look's a little too convenient." Koji said, always the cautious one in the group.

"I don't know about that, but it looks awfully comfortable." Tomoki said cheerfully.

"Welcome!" Four toucans like digimon that Alistair quickly recognized as Toucanmon, cheered as they walked outside the shack, wearing shoes and appeared to have half a red eggshell covering their lower bodies.

"Welcome to the Toucan Paradise, Sea Shack!" The one wearing a white scarf around it's neck said as it bowed to the group.

"Excellent Service, Transparent Accounting. We get floods of customers and you're welcome to stay as long as you like. If you come as a group you only have to pay 100,000 digi each." The Toucanmon that was wearing the green apron cheered as he jumped off the ground and floated in the air above the sand.

"E…expensive." Bokomon stuttered in shock, thinking about how much it would cost them. 

"…Or so we would like to say, but and you won't believe this…" One of them said as he jumped up with a chef's hat on top of his head.

"But?" Tomoki questioned curiously leaning closer to the four digimon, the last one wearing a straw hat as it started to speak. "Today is our first anniversary, and were offering everything for free!"

"Really?" Junpei asked as they gasped in happiness making the four-bird digimon jump into the air nodding. "Really, really, really, really!" They answered before ushering them inside.

"Please help yourselves. Enjoy the meal." The digimon said bowing to the group as they pointed towards a round table with nine chairs and each of the group sat down in front of the food.

"Thanks for the meal!" Takuya yelled snapping his chopsticks in half as everyone else copied the notion. "Thanks for the meal!" The rest of the group repeated as they started to devour the food in front of them.

"Delicious!" They cheered in unison, Alistair smiling gently as Chibi Kamemon struggled to use his chopsticks. Noticing the digimon difficulty Takuya grabbed a spoon and gently lifted some of the curry in front of the turtle into his mouth, making the digimon smile as Takuya handed him the spoon.

"Thank you daddy." The digimon said happily as he held the spoon, smiling up at the brown haired boy, whose brown hair was free from his hat and goggles.

"This soft thin ramen is to die for!" Takuya cheered as he ate some of his ramen, while Alistair nodded in agreement. "I can't get enough of this bitter curry!" Izumi cheered pointing to her spoonful of curry with her free hand.

"You guys…Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Koji asked the two, confusion lacing his voice as he looked to the two smiling children.

"Of course! We didn't think we could eat this kind of food in the digital world." Junpei said as Koji turned his head towards the boy.

"Besides when it comes to sea shacks it's got to taste like this." Takuya said happily as he ate some more ramen. "There's nothing to complain about!" He finished smiling happily.

"Seconds!" Takuya cheered as Koji sighed in annoyance.

"I'll have seconds too." Bokomon said calmly, holding up his empty bowl of ramen.

"You ate a lot." Neemon said looking at Bokomon cradling Seraphimon's egg, as soon as the group finished their food. Although the group was still sitting at the table after they finished their meal.

"I'm expecting a baby, so I have to eat well for the both of us." Bokomon said lovingly rubbing Seraphimon's egg.

"Thank you for the meal!" The group yelled to the Toucanmon who appeared to be cleaning something in what looked like a kitchen area. "You're welcome." They replied nodding at the group.

"I'm full!" Takuya said rubbing his stomach while Alistair giggled next to him as Chibi Kamemon sat down in her lap and hugged her stomach.

"It was delicious!" Izumi exclaimed giving Tomoki a closed eye smile, to which he nodded in response.

"Okay how about we get going." Takuya said and he put his hands on the table to push himself up, making the toucan digimon in the kitchen look at them in shock.

"Thank you for the meal Toucanmon-san." Izumi said kindly to the digimon pushing her self up onto her feet, the same way Takuya did, as Alistair followed their lead and stood up holding Chibi Kamemon.

"W-wait a second!" One of them exclaimed as two of them ran up to the table the group was sitting at. "It's too early to leave." The other one continued as they held out their hands.

"Huh? We can't eat anymore." Takuya said, confusion in his voice as he stared at the two digimon in front of him.

"It's not about that." The one wearing a straw hat said as he walked up to the group. "Since you came all the way to the ocean, you really should have some more fun before you leave." He continued.

"Summer means ocean. Ocean means Sea Shacks and sea shacks mean this." The last one exclaimed making the group look at him in confusion. Slowly one of the Toucanmon pulled on a rope and curtains in the corner of the room pulled back to reveal beach equipment like swimsuits.

"Presenting a full set of beach equipment for free rental!" One of the Toucanmon said as the group ran up the wall excitedly gazing at the swimsuits.

"We'll take good care of your belongings. Please enjoy the ocean to your hearts content." The Toucanmon said cheerfully.

Later on the male population of the group was running outside of the stone changing rooms. Tomoki was wearing green trunks, Takuya was wearing red, Koji was wearing dark blue, and Junpei was wearing a pink and yellow striped one piece.

"Takuya, could I talk to you for a minute?" Koji asked pulling his companion aside as the other two ran out to the ocean while Neemon was buried in sand except for his head, Bokomon was underneath a beach umbrella on a foldable beach chair and Chibi Kamemon was diving underwater excitedly.

"Sure what is it?" Takuya asked as Koji pulled him away from the group with a stoic expression. "When Alistair said she hadn't been to the beach in forever, why did you look so guilty?" Koji asked the boy getting straight to the point as Takuya looked towards the ground.

"So you saw that, huh? I guess I can tell you." Takuya said sitting down in the shade of a palm tree, while Koji stood up.

"A year ago, Ali and me were hanging out like we always did when we went to visit her grandfathers shrine. While we were there a portal opened up and Alistair was being sucked inside. I managed to grab her but…" Takuya said before stopping as he erupted into sobs as Koji looked at him.

"But?" Koji asked urging the boy to continue, causing the boy to snap out of it and look up at the sky. "I let go of her that day. I still remembering her screaming my name as she reached her hand out to me, but I just froze. I could have grabbed her and saved her but I failed. She may have forgotten but those screams haunt me Koji you can't make them go away so easily."

"Then see if she forgives you for it. From what it looks like to me, that girl has a massive crush on you, and she would probably do anything for you, so why would she hate you for it?" Koji asked Takuya who nodded and blushed furiously before wiping his eyes with his arm.

"You're right, maybe not about the crush part, but Ali doesn't hate me." Takuya said determined and the two walked back to the beach and jumped into the water swimming around with Tomoki and Junpei.

"Man, coming here almost feels like a summer vacation." Takuya grinned as he swam next to Tomoki who was using an inflatable ring so he could float on the water. "So fun!" Tomoki agreed enthusiastically. "Daddy come play with me!" Chibi Kamemon whined appearing next to Takuya who smiled at him and swam to the digimon.

"Hey where are Izumi, and Alistair?" Neemon questioned Bokomon from his position under the sand.

"Now that you mention it they aren't here." Bokomon said lifting up the black sunglasses from his eyes.

Meanwhile with Izumi and Alistair the two were looking through the racks of swimsuit's to find something to wear. "What do you think about this one Izumi-chan?" Alistair questioned the blonde.

Looking to her friend Izumi noticed that she was holding a plain blue bikini, with what appeared to be the mark of water on the top. "Isn't that the mark of water?" Izumi questioned her friend, curiously knowing that she was the warrior of water.

"Yeah it is, so what do you think?" Alistair questioned and Izumi looked over at the girl, and smiled. "I reckon it would look great on you." Izumi said giving her friend a smile, which made Alistair, return the smile.

"Thanks do you need me to help you find one?" Alistair questioned and received a nod from the blonde haired girl. "That would be nice, thank you Alistair." Izumi said giving the girl a smile. "Call me Ali-chan." Alistair said surprising the blonde haired Italian.

"Ali-chan, why?" Izumi questioned the girl who looked slightly sad at the prying. "I want to get closer to you all, I feel a bit left out is all, plus only my friends area allowed to call me Ali. So I'm allowing you to call me Ali-chan." Alistair reasoned making Izumi smile.

"Okay Ali-chan. But by the way do you like Takuya?" Izumi asked casually looking over to her friend who looked confused. "Of course I like him, he's my friend." Alistair said but Izumi frowned noticing her question was interpreted incorrectly.

"I meant do you like him as more than a friend?" Izumi asked and Alistair blushed at the question and shook her head furiously in denial. "I can't." Alistair said confusing the warrior of wind with her answer.

"You can't? Why?" Izumi asked the girl calmly as the warrior of water looked down at the ground. "Will you promise not to tell anyone this?" Alistair questioned receiving a nod, so the warrior of water slowly took a shaky breath.

"Takuya's family and my own do not get along, under any circumstances. The only one's who don't not hate the opposing family are my grandparents and the two of us. Our parent's tried to separate us to no avail, as we kept on sneaking away to go see each other in secret. That's what happened for six years, but I know that if we do start something more, then that bond will only be able to exist in this world." Alistair explained making Izumi frown.

"I have one thing to say… you're parents are horrible people." Izumi said bluntly making Alistair laugh at the way the blonde said it. "Thanks for listening Izumi-chan, I needed that." Alistair said turning back to the clothing rack only to gasp.

"Izumi I found the perfect swim suit for you." She exclaimed taking the swimsuit off the rack and shoving it into her friend's hands. Taking in the swimsuit Izumi squealed, it was a lavender one piece that was plain, but it had a few frills to make it seem special.

Quickly stripping down to their underwear the girls heard footsteps as they were about to change into the swimsuit, and they turned to see a pair of eyes peeking through a crack in the door, so they did the completely logical thing. The two screamed as loud as they possibly could.

Hearing the scream the boys in the water quickly panicked getting out of the water and running to the stone changing rooms. _'You better be okay Ali, I'm not losing you again!'_ Takuya thought internally as he and Junpei busted into the girls changing rooms to check on the girls.

"Alistair, Izumi!" The two yelled but immediately froze seeing the girls standing their holding their swimsuits to their bodies, them being the only thing that blocked the males view. Quickly they blushed, a small amount of blood dripping out of Junpei's nose.

Making a split second decision Alistair quickly pulled out a basket from the shelves and threw it full force at the boy's Izumi following her example and throwing anything she could get her hands on.

Yelling in pain the two boys quickly ran out of the room and Izumi and Alistair quickly changed back into their normal clothes. When the two got outside Takuya and Junpei were rubbing their sore faces as they sat down.

"We're sorry." The two apologized blushes covering their faces while Alistair unconsciously raised a hand to cover her cleavage. _'Taku-chan almost saw me naked. Oh god, I would just die if that happened.'_ She thought her blush covering her face entirely as Chibi Kamemon jumped on top of her head and squealed happily at being reunited with his 'Mommy'.

"Geez it hurts." Takuya and Junpei moaned in pain rubbing their sore faces as if the pain would go away.

"So what happened why did you two scream before?" Koji asked calmly as Alistair and Izumi stood up straight with their hands on their hips.

"Someone was peeping on us!" They exclaimed in outrage as everyone gasped while Takuya growled. _'Someone was peeping on Ali!'_ He thought giving a sinister chuckle after blushing slightly that went unnoticed by everyone.

"What?" Takuya asked the two girls as Alistair blushed and looked away from the group.

"Who'd do something like that?" Junpei asked furiously getting up on his knees as everyone glared at him, while Takuya's was the most ferocious at the thought of Junpei peeping on **his** Ali.

"What's with those looks?" Junpei panicked looking at all of his friends as they continued to glare at him. "I can't think of anyone else who would spy on Izumi-han and Alistair-han while they were changing." Bokomon reasoned as Neemon nodded in agreement.

"Junpei, we won't be too harsh if you confess." Takuya said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me!" Junpei yelled in the Warrior of Fires face, annoyed that they were blaming him so easily. "It's true…I mean Junpei-san was swimming with us the whole time." Tomoki reasoned calmly as everyone turned to the Warrior of Ice in realization.

"Oh, right…" Everyone but Izumi and Alistair said as Koji put a hand to his chin in thought. "Then who would…?" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"You're doubting me too!" Junpei exclaimed standing up and looking at Koji in shock as Takuya stood up as well. "Hey, let's ask the Toucanmon." Takuya said calmly trying to stop a fight between Junpei and Koji from breaking out.

"They may have seen someone suspicious." Koji theorized and they all nodded and started to walk to the beach house entering quietly as they noticed that the Toucanmon had already left.

"There's no one here." Tomoki said looking around the empty sea shack. "What's going on here?" Takuya questioned curiously before Koji gasped as he came to a realization.

"Damn it!" He yelled running out of the sea shack as everyone followed him back to the changing rooms, but this time everyone went in the male side.

"They got us." Koji said as he and the other boys shifted through their clothes trying to find their D-Tectors, while Izumi and Alistair stood in the doorway. "It's missing. My D-Tector is missing." Junpei confirmed making Alistair look on in shock.

"Mine too." Takuya said after tipping the clothes out of his basket not finding his red and black D-Tector anywhere. "What's going on here?" He questioned curiously staring at the empty basket.

"We've been had." Bokomon said stepping in front of Takuya. "The Toucanmon were after your D-Tectors the whole time." The digimon continued.

"After them! Hurry up and put your clothes on!" Koji ordered making Takuya and Junpei nod as they started to shed their swimsuits forgetting that Alistair and Izumi were in the doorway.

The action caused the two girls to gasp and blush furiously as Takuya and Junpei turned to the two girls blushing as they realized they were still in the room. Once again the two screamed and baskets went flying through the air.

"Oh, Ranamon-sama!" The group heard the Toucanmon exclaimed as they ran along the beach seeing the bird digimon wearing various accessories with pictures of the water nymph, and the stolen D-Tectors were in their hands.

"That's enough!" Takuya yelled as they ran up to the digimon as the birds turned to face the children. "What?" One of them gasped in shock. "What about 'our lovely Ranamon-sama', huh?" Takuya questioned them.

"Give us back our D-Tector's!" Koji ordered as he clenched his hands into fists. "You're kidding me. If we return this then we won't get a date with Ranamon-sama!" One of them said furiously as he held up Koji's D-Tector.

"Are you stupid? There ours to begin with!" Junpei yelled at the four birds, while pointing to himself, while Tomoki nodded in agreement to the older boy's statement.

"These kids sure are cheeky!" One Toucanmon stated.

"At times like this…" Another one of them trailed off.

"We run away!" The four yelled in unison before sprinting away from the group, making the children yell at them and attempt to chase after them.

"They're running away!" Tomoki shouted pointing at the fleeing digimon, while the others continued to run after the birds.

"Stop!" Takuya yelled running after them with Koji at his side, while the others were slightly behind them.

Looking out at the water as she felt a disturbance Alistair glared as multiple pillars of water shot out of the water before disappearing. "What?" Takuya gasped as Ranamon emerged from the water surrounded by pillars of water as she stood on one.

"That's…" Bokomon said before the water nymph cut him off.

"Hello!" She said giving a smile as she waved her hands at the group. "That's one of the seven evil warrior's, the corrupted half of Water, Ranamon!" Bokomon exclaimed as he looked at a picture of Ranamon in his book.

"What?" Takuya said utterly shocked by the digimon's sudden appearance while Alistair slipped her D-Tector into her hand.

"At a time like this…" Koji muttered under his breath obviously annoyed by the warrior's sudden appearance.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to, and here you are…" Ranamon trailed off before spotting Alistair and growling. "I wanted to find my beast spirit, but I guess I'll have to settle with taking back the other half of my spirit now." She said as Alistair glared at her.

"If you hand over your spirit's, I'll spare your lives." Ranamon said holding her hands up. "So? Isn't that a good deal?" She finished giving them a closed eye smile that was obviously just trying to sweet talk the group.

"Are you kidding me?" Izumi shouted at the water nymph that just smirked down at her. "Izumi-chan." Junpei said stepping up next to the girl nervously. "Who would give them to you?" Izumi said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Oh, I see then I'll beat you up." Ranamon said her voice turning dark as she smirked at Izumi. Slowly she raised her hand and the water pillar's that surrounded her, spun wildly creating a tornado of water as excess water flowed onto the group, like rain.

"Were at the beach her power level should be multiplied!" Bokomon yelled reading directly from the book. "Is that true?" Neemon asked stupidly.

"Everyone leave this to us." Izumi said as her hair flew around her and she pulled out her D-Tector. "I'll compensate for all the times I couldn't evolve." She said determination fueling her voice as she glared at the tornado of water.

"She's so cool!" Neemon exclaimed as Junpei put a hand to his head. "Compared to her, we're…" Junpei trailed off as he looked at Tomoki, Takuya and Koji who were shielding their eyes from the water.

"Here we go!" Izumi and Alistair declared as fractal code surrounded their hands and they swiftly scanned it.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_ The two screamed, as the transformation took control of their bodies.

" _Mizumon!"_

" _Fairymon!"_ Izumi yelled as she completed her transformation, flipping her lavender hair, while her eyes were behind a white visor. On her shoulders were two white shoulder pads, while she had white gloves, purple and light green boots, and what appeared to be a purple strapless bra, underwear and belt, while there was a pair of butterfly wings on her back.

"Aren't the other kid's evolving?" Ranamon questioned stopping the tornado as she glared at Fairymon and Mizumon, who glared back at her. "We're more than enough to handle you." The two said as Mizumon stood on her own water pillar while Fairymon floated into the air next to her.

"Arrogant, aren't we?" Ranamon said looking at the two unimpressed.

"You're the arrogant one!" Fairymon yelled throwing a punch at the water nymph digimon, who in response chuckled, and created a water pillar to intercept Fairymon's path. However Mizumon dived into the water before emerging behind Ranamon.

" _Oceanic Trident!"_ Ranamon gasped as the blow struck her back allowing Fairymon to turn around seeing as the pillar disappeared. _"Hurricane Wave!"_ She yelled mini tornadoes forming on her fingertips before the attack fired at the water nymph that gasped and dived under the water.

"This feeling could it be…" Ranamon muttered as she dived deeper into the ocean feeling as though something was waiting for her, slowly she arrived at a pirate ship and a totem exited the ship and floated towards the totem grinning evilly.

"Beast Spirit!" She yelled cackling madly as a wave of light erupted from the ocean, causing Mizumon and Fairymon to gasp as they observed the water waiting for their foe to emerge. Slowly the light faded and a massive digimon erupted from within the water.

"At last I obtained my Beast Spirit. Behold this beautiful form of mine." The new digimon said and the human's gasped as they observed the corrupted beast of water. The bottom half was what appeared to be a white and purple squid, with 8 tentacles. While the top half appeared to be a human, with light blue skin and long purple hair with what appeared to be the top of a squid.

"Ranamon, Slide Evolution. Calmaramon!" Ranamon declared as her yellow eyes glinted darkly. "Now I'm invincible. Call me your majesty!" Calmaramon ordered as she walked onto land crushing multiple trees and other objects.

" _Titanic Charge!"_ The monster declared as she raised her tentacles and span wildly, before rocketing off in the wrong direction and flying off into the sky.

"What just happened?" Mizumon asked as she stepped back onto land, and released her transformation as Izumi followed her lead and walked up beside the girl.

"It's probably that thing. You know she couldn't control her beast spirit." Bokomon said calmly as he walked up besides Takuya, his book now back in his waistband.

"Well in any case." Junpei said looking out at the sea nervously. "We're saved." The group all said at once making Alistair giggle at them before Izumi looked at the guys.

"So where are the Toucanmon?" Izumi questioned them making the other's panic. "They're nowhere to be found." Izumi continued as Junpei clenched his fist's angry with himself for forgetting the annoying bird digimon.

"Damn, I completely forget." He said looking at the bird's tracks that lay embedded in the sand. "They escaped in the confusion." Takuya realized as he stepped up beside Alistair.

"Let's look for them. They can't have gone too far." Koji said and the others nodded as they ran off along the beach.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading this chapter please wait patiently for the next chapter to be uploaded, I'll try and get it done sometime before the end of next week.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Beautiful Warrior Shutumon

**Hi Guys sorry that this chapter is so late but I've been pretty busy with other things. So I'm sorry but I will do my best to update this story as soon as I can, although the next chapter probably won't be a big one so please don't get disappointed if it isn't a large chapter. But anyway please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of its character's they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Alistair her family and any other character's that could possibly appear in the story.**

"Toucanmon, where are you?" Takuya yelled pushing some bushes aside as Chibi Kamemon sat on his head. After seeing Calmaramon, the group had made their way back to the beach house and split up to search for the bird digimon.

"Where are you?" Alistair yelled as she looked out to the sea worry shining in her eyes, thinking about what could possibly happen to her friends D-Tectors.

Koji casually jumped up into the tree above Takuya and started to search for the digimon from above.

Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Bokomon and Neemon were searching around the area of the beach house just in case the birds had gone back to the beach house.

"I wonder if they're already gone." Alistair said as Takuya walked up beside her and Chibi Kamemon jumped into her arms, giggling at the girl who smiled gently at him.

"Get it off of me!" Junpei yelled making Alistair and Takuya look over to him and watch as he ran around with a crab pinching his butt, while Tomoki ran after him.

"I wonder where they could be?" Izumi asked nobody as she looked into a barrel of water.

"Toucanmon!" Neemon yelled pulling Bokomon's pink waistband to look for the Toucanmon inside it, causing Bokomon to swat at him.

"You expect to find them there! You're going to be in trouble if the egg get's cold." Bokomon said petting the egg lovingly.

"Where did they go? They're not around here." Takuya said as the group gathered at the entrance to the beach house, where he lied down with Chibi Kamemon on his stomach as Alistair stared out to the sea.

"We'll have to look deeper in the forest." Izumi concluded looking at the bench Takuya and Tomoki were lying on. "Anyway, let's rest a bit." Takuya groaned as Alistair placed her head in her hands as she looked down in annoyance. _'Stupid Birds.'_

Junpei sighed abruptly, causing Izumi to walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Junpei. I'm sure you'll get your D-Tector back." She said making a confused look appear on Junpei's face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He asked her confused. "Huh? You weren't thinking about you D-Tector?" Izumi questioned the boy.

"Well… I was wondering if you and Alistair would turn into something like that too." Junpei said looking down at the ground sheepishly.

"Something, like that?" Izumi questioned the boy confusion lacing her voice. "Like Calmaramon." Junpei said finally making Takuya sit up on the bench. "That was amazing." Takuya laughed as Alistair sat down next to him.

"If you two find you're beast spirits… I was wondering if you'd become something like that." Junpei said as everyone then imagined demon versions of Fairymon and Mizumon.

"How rude! We won't turn into that! Don't compare us!" Izumi raged looking at the males furiously making them back away slowly in fear.

"Scary." Neemon whimpered making Izumi glare at the bunny digimon. "I said we, won't turn into that!" She yelled at the digimon as she snapped his pants, causing him to yell in pain.

"Still it's not easy to use a beast spirit." Takuya reasoned with the girl. "It's a savage spirit after all." Bokomon agreed calmly, while Izumi attempted to strangle Neemon.

"No matter what spirit, I'll become a cool and beautiful girl digimon." Izumi said removing her hands from around Neemon's neck and let him drop to the ground.

"How?" Tomoki questioned.

"With Determination! Determination! A girl can get really tough when it counts!" Izumi yelled striking a pose as Junpei, Tomoki and Neemon jumped back.

"I knew it!" Junpei and Tomoki yelled in horror clinging to each other. "Scary." Neemon said standing in front of the two males clinging to each other.

"I said no!" Izumi yelled in outrage raising a fist at the three. "Determination, huh." Takuya muttered looking to the side as he wrapped his arms around his childhood friend making her blush at the close proximity, before he looked up at the sky to see the four digimon they were looking for flying away.

"There they are! The Toucanmon!" Takuya yelled pointing up at the flying birds as the group ran out of the beach house and onto the beach itself.

"They're landing on that island." Tomoki said pointing to an island not too far away from the one that they were currently on. "They won't get away. We can swim to the island!" Takuya yelled running into the water.

"We won't give up!" Izumi agreed as she and Alistair ran up beside Takuya. "You guys wait here!" Takuya yelled back to the group, before he yelled in shock as he fell into the water.

"Taku-chan!" Alistair said bending down to look down at the boy as he lifted his head out of the water. Slowly the boy turned his head to his leg and you could see two large flippers grabbing onto his leg, before seeing a white seals head pop out of the water.

"What are you doing?" Takuya questioned as they stared at each other in confusion. "It's dangerous, Goma." The seal said calmly as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"You're the one who's dangerous! Let it go!" Takuya yelled angrily as he lifted his head out of the grip of the seal and above the water before pulling it back down in the water.

"You'll be in danger if you go, goma." The seal retorted ignoring Takuya's rant, as multiple other duplicates of it appeared in the water around Izumi, Takuya and Alistair.

"Wh-what are these things...?" Takuya questioned disturbed by the digimon that were appearing around him.

"Gomamon, he might look curious and cute, but if you make him angry, he'll attack with his spiky fur." Bokomon recited holding his book in his hands before he put it back into his pink waistband.

"How cute!" Izumi squealed holding her cheeks with her hands before she picked one of the Gomamon up and hugged it to her chest tightly.

"That island is called Goma Island. It's the place where all of the Gomamon live, goma." A Gomamon explained pointing over to the island that the Toucanmon had flown towards.

"Say, what did you mean by 'dangerous'?" Takuya questioned the seal digimon curiously as he wrapped an arm around Alistair's shoulders calmly.

"Well, there are violent whirlpools surrounding Goma Island." One of the Gomamon explained looking out at the island sadly.

"If you try to swim to the island, you'd be swept in and drown, goma." Another of the Gomamon finished for his friend as they saw a whirlpool in the water.

"Goma Island is surrounded by some very steep cliffs. The only way to enter there is through the small beach where we live, goma." Another Gomamon explained calmly making the group nod.

"Then, how do you return to your island?" Takuya asked them curiously folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at them calmly.

"We can't, Goma." They whimpered facing the ground and looking down at it sadly. "You can't?" Izumi questioned them slightly shocked.

"The whirlpools weren't there before, goma. One day when we went out shopping there was a big earthquake, goma. That's when the whirlpools appeared. Ever since then we've been unable to get back, goma."

"The earthquake probably happened when the Digital world became full of holes. Those whirlpools could have been caused by Cherubimon's power too." Bokomon theorized lifting a hand from Seraphimon's egg.

"So, it's not possible to cross the ocean, then?" Koji asked the Gomamon who just looked back at him. "Then, maybe we should find Digimon that can fly and ask them to take us there." Junpei suggested as Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see!" Takuya said excitedly clenching his fists in front of his chest. "There wouldn't be a problem with that, goma."

"Thanks for telling us, you've been a great help." Takuya said lifting a friendly hand to wave at them as he started to turn around and walk away. "Take care, goma." One of the digimon said as Koji, Takuya and Bokomon started to walk off.

"Let's hurry the Toucanmon could get away again." Junpei said as he and Tomoki followed after the three while Izumi hesitantly got up from her crouched position in front of one of the Gomamon.

"What is it Izumi-chan?" Junpei questioned the girl curiously who just ignored him and turned towards Alistair who nodded and the two girls walked towards the Gomamon who were facing the sea in the direction of their island with a longing gaze.

"Why don't you come with us? You want to return to your island right?" The two suggested in sync holding out their hands towards the Gomamon who smiled sadly at the duo.

"Don't worry about us, goma." One of them reassured the two as Alistair and Izumi placed their hands on their chests sadly looking down at the digimon in front of them. "But…" Izumi started as the Gomamon shook their heads.

"If we go close enough to the whirlpools, we can see all of our friends doing fine over on the island, goma." One of them explained calmly facing Alistair and Izumi. "So were not lonely, goma." One of the others finished smiling at the humans and their companions.

"You're lying!" Alistair exclaimed slightly glaring at them causing the digimon to look at her in shock. "You actually want to return to your island don't you?" Izumi said backing up her friend. "To be satisfied with looking at them from afar…" She continued talking as the two girls walked into the middle of the Gomamon and looked down at them.

"Seeing them but not being able to be with them…" Alistair continued frowning at them.

"There's no way…" Izumi said taking over her friend once more.

"…That doesn't make you lonely!" The two yelled walking into the water and facing the Gomamon.

"But if we didn't think that way, we wouldn't be able to stand it, goma." They whimpered their heads facing towards the ground as Izumi and Alistair looked at them sympathetically.

"Hey guys, maybe we can remove those whirlpools with our power." Izumi suggested looking at her fellow warriors as Bokomon looked doubtful.

"True we may have restored some of the lands that have disappeared…" Bokomon said trailing off as he gently rubbed Seraphimon's egg with his hands glancing up at the Warrior of Wind.

"Then those whirlpools too…" Izumi started before Koji cut her off calmly. "We can't do it. Without our D-Tectors there's nothing we can do." He told the girl who gasped in realization while Alistair picked up Chibi Kamemon from the ground.

"Okay, me and Izumi will leave the D-Tectors to you, while we go with the Gomamon." Alistair said as Izumi nodded in agreement. "We'll be able to stop them." Izumi said as she looked over at the digimon before the two girls walked over to the small digimon and kneeled in front of them calmly.

"Can you take us to somewhere near the whirlpools?" Izumi questioned them calmly, while Alistair nodded in agreement smiling at the small digimon.

"Can you really stop the whirlpools, goma?" One of the Gomamon questioned Izumi who looked down at them sadly. "We don't know..." She said slightly sadly although Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But we have to try. I can't just leave innocent digimon like this, it goes against all my morals." Alistair said smiling down at the digimon as Izumi smiled at her gratefully, while Takuya and Koji stepped up beside them.

"If we get rid of the whirlpools, we'll be able to go to the island." Takuya said placing a hand on Alistair's shoulder as he smiled down at the Gomamon.

"Even if we don't have our D-Tector's we can still help you two." Koji continued as the two girls stood up from their crouched positions. "Koji… Takuya…" Izumi said smiling at the two gratefully.

"I'm not very good at swimming, but I'm sure there's something I can do to help." Tomoki said stepping up to the group. "Finding Digimon who can fly is tough too." Junpei added smiling at the group.

"Junpei… Tomoki…" Alistair said smiling at the pair gratefully as they stood beside each other in front of the Gomamon. "It's decided then." Bokomon said standing next to the group with Chibi Kamemon and Neemon.

"Guys…" Izumi and Alistair said in unison as the boy stood in front of them.

"Don't say you two will do it on your own." Takuya said calmly smiling at the pair who nodded.

"Were all friends, right?" Junpei added standing next to Tomoki who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Izumi said as the Gomamon started to cheer behind the group waving their hands in the air excitedly.

 _ **~Ten Minutes Later~**_

" _Umi no Ry_ _ō_ _ba!"_ Alistair yelled the familiar sky blue long swords appearing in her hands before she leapt at a bunch of trees slicing through the trunks and allowing them to fall to the ground leaving several stumps behind her while the logs, were collected by Takuya.

Smiling and wiping her forehead as the swords disappeared Alistair looked over to see Koji slashing at a tree trunk with an Axe that he had found, before the tree eventually fell and Tomoki and Bokomon lifted it from the ground and onto their shoulder before carrying it away past Junpei who was writing something in the dirt with a stick.

"Junpei, what are you doing?" Takuya asked the boy curiously as the boy didn't even look away from the sand as he answered his question.

"I'm making a blueprint."

"Blueprint?" Takuya asked putting a log on the ground and walking next to the older boy as he gazed down at the drawing of a ship in the sand.

"A blueprint is important to make a strong ship." Junpei explained calmly as Takuya scratched his head.

"Really?" Takuya asked the boy looking at him out of the corner of his eyes as Junpei stood up and held the stick in his hand proudly. "Well I better get going." Takuya said picking up the log from the ground and walking away as Alistair walked away from her job as all the logs had been put on the beach.

 **~A Few Hours Later~**

"Set sail!" Takuya cheered standing on a wooden raft as the other's sat down on the raft and made themselves comfortable before allowing the current to pull them in and they floated across the water with the Gomamon swimming next to them.

"Even though I made a blueprint and all…" Junpei sulked as he looked down at the raft and traced the wood with his fingers.

"Feels nice." Izumi said her hair flowing in the breeze as she sat on a barrel in the middle of the raft next to the mast.

"Okay, let's go!" Takuya exclaimed clenching a fist as he stared out at the ocean in front of them. Eventually the group arrived at the whirlpools that violently flowed sending water up into the sky before it fell back into the sea.

"What a whirlpool…" Izumi said looking down at the whirlpools slightly shocked at how extreme they were. "If we get caught in that, were goners." Koji commented holding a paddle in his hands.

"How do we get rid of this?" Junpei questioned in shock looking down at the monstrosity. "Something strange is happening below them." Alistair said looking down at the whirlpools while holding her D-Tector in her hands cautiously.

"Okay let's get closer." Takuya said hesitantly as a wave of water rose from the sea too the groups left and Izumi gasped in shock alerting everyone to the new danger.

"Tsunami!" Everyone yelled in shock seeing the enormous wave towering over the group's heads as Alistair quickly brought out a talisman from her pouch.

" _Shio no Sh_ _ō_ _heki*!"_ She yelled throwing the talisman to the ground as a light blue dome surrounded the raft and the Gomamon as the group closed their eyes in fear, while the Tsunami washed over the barrier leaving the group safe.

Opening their eyes the group blinked in shock seeing the three pillars of water standing tall in the ocean and Ranamon standing on the middle pillar smiling innocently. "Hello, everyone." She said waving her hand as Alistair released her hold on the barrier and pulled out another two talisman's from her pouch.

"There she is!" Junpei gasped as Alistair glared hellfire at the water nymph. "At a time like this…" Takuya said backing away from the front of the raft slightly.

"Playing around carelessly with the fishes… You guys don't have a care in the world do you." Ranamon commented looking down at them, while Izumi got up glaring at her. "You can't Izumi-chan! You can't defeat her by yourself!" Junpei said as Alistair glared at him.

"That's what I'm here for idiot! This is a battle we have to fight!" Alistair said whacking the boy upside the head.

"Izumi… Ali…" He said as Izumi pulled out her D-Tector. "We'll keep her busy. Check out the whirlpools in the meantime." Izumi said reasoning with the stubborn males.

"Here we go!" Izumi and Alistair exclaimed a ring of fractal code surrounding their hands as they held up their D-Tectors and swiftly scanned the code.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_

" _Fairymon!"_

" _Mizumon!"_

"Oh, so the harmless little rat's are out again…" Ranamon commented calmly as Fairymon and Mizumon glared at her reading their attacks.

" _Tornado Kick!"_ Fairymon yelled rapidly kicking as Ranamon brought up multiple pillars of water in front of her to defend against the attack allowing Fairymon to fly back.

" _Poseidon Wave!"_ Mizumon yelled slashing her trident through the water pillars as Ranamon ducked under the energy arc.

" _Hurricane Wave!"_ Fairymon yelled forming small tornadoes on her fingertips before throwing them towards Ranamon who raised another wall of water to guard the attack.

"You call that attacking." Ranamon said lying down on a water pillar as Mizumon jumped up onto her own pillar of water glaring at her corrupted half. "Let me show you." She continued snapping her fingers as a dark cloud formed above their heads causing Fairymon to gasp.

" _Draining Rain!"_ Ranamon yelled pointing a finger at the cloud as multiple sharp droplets of water blasted Fairymon down into the ocean under the waves.

"Izumi!" Takuya yelled from his position on the raft as Junpei stood up. "Izumi-chan!" He yelled as Fairymon was sucked up by one of the whirlpools.

"You corrupt witch!" Mizumon yelled creating a whip of water and wrapping it around Ranamon's neck pulling her over to the non-corrupt half of water as she screamed at the force of Mizumon's pull on the whip.

Quickly Mizumon slapped her corrupt half across the face before she jumped backed landing on another pillar as Ranamon held her stinging cheek while glaring at Mizumon.

"Just who do you think you are?" Ranamon yelled in outrage glaring at her other half who quickly sent out another Poseidon wave towards her making her dodge by jumping upwards onto another pillar.

"Look! The whirlpools…" Tomoki yelled pointing at the violent whirlpools disappearing as the ocean quickly returned to its natural state. "There gone." Takuya said in shock looking at where they had disappeared to, before he quickly turned back to the fight between Ranamon and Mizumon.

"You sea hag!" Mizumon yelled slapping Ranamon harshly as Ranamon slapped back before grabbing Mizumon's hair swinging her around before throwing her allowing her to be caught by another portal.

"How dare you! I'm the prettiest girl around you little girl!" Ranamon yelled punching Mizumon in the face, who retorted by slapping Ranamon and grabbing the top of her head before slamming her into the water's surface.

"Um, guys." Takuya said nervously drawing everyone's attention to the catfight between the two halves of water. "Mommy's being violent, Daddy." Chibi Kamemon said as he looked up to his surrogate father who nodded in shock never seeing his childhood friend acting like this.

"Is she always like this?" Koji questioned the boy who shook his head in denial. "No, Ali's generally peaceful but if you do something to make her mad I would run for your life. Once we were attacked at her Grandfather's shrine and she scarred them for life by nearly cutting off their heads with a glaive." Takuya said whimpering as he remembered what had happened.

"A glaive!" Koji asked surprised that the girl could wield something like that. "Oh it was made out of plastic, but give Alistair anything and she'll probably be able to turn it into a deadly weapon." Takuya said calmly as he turned his way to where Izumi had disappeared into the sea.

Looking on in shock as a massive pillar of water erupted from the sea Mizumon gave Ranamon one last slap across the face before throwing her next to the water pillar, making the corrupt water nymph scream in shock.

"What's going on?" Ranamon yelled in confusion lying down on a water pillar as Mizumon fell down to the raft turning back into Alistair mid fall as Takuya caught her bridal style. "You okay, Ali?" He asked her quickly as she weakly nodded smiling at Chibi Kamemon.

"I'm fine. Just really exhausted." She said leaning into the boy's chest as she attempted to catch her breath with Chibi Kamemon jumping into her arms.

"You okay Mommy?" He questioned her as Takuya helped her to stand one of her arms around his shoulders as he helped keep her up on her feet. "I'll be fine, but I don't think I can stand…" She said as Takuya quickly apologized and scooped her up bridal style again making her blush.

"That's…" Bokomon trailed off as the pillar exploded and Izumi was seen floating in the air where the pillar had been. "Izumi!" Takuya yelled in relief seeing the girl.

"Izumi-chan!" Junpei yelled as Ranamon blinked in anger seeing the girl floating in the sky.

"I found it. My beast spirit." She said holding her arms out as the mark of wind flashed on the screen of her D-Tector while a mass of fractal code surround her free had.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_ She yelled scanning the data as she screamed feeling the over whelming power take over her body.

" _Shutumon!"_ Izumi yelled completing her transformation, she had sky blue hair with mini matching wings on her head, sky blue eyes, brown hawk wings on her back, two clawed hands, a scarf was wrapped around her neck, she was wearing lavender armor similar to Kazemon's in both colour and the actual clothes, and there was a lavender piece of cloth covering her mouth.

"That's…" Takuya gasped seeing the new evolution.

"The Legendary Warrior, Shutumon of the Wind." Bokomon said holding Seraphimon's egg as he gazed up at the Warrior Of Wind who seemed to be shining with lavender light.

"No way… Why? She looks so much better than me." Ranamon whined looking at Shutumon from a very close distance before she pouted and looked away from the Warrior of Wind.

"Wh-what don't think your all that, just because you got a pretty evolution! Besides it's not right for you to stand out more than an idol like me!" Ranamon yelled jumping up and down in the air.

"And you think you can beat me?" The nymph digimon questioned folding her arms. "Hey are you listening?" Ranamon demanded angrily.

"Is that all you have to say? Come at me." Shutumon said calmly not even fazed by Ranamon's whining.

"How impertinent…" Ranamon growled before holding her arms together. _"Dark Vapor!"_ She yelled surrounding Shutumon in a black mist.

"That mist can melt anything. See bit by bit… Hey why aren't you melting?" Ranamon demanded seeing her attack failing to work.

" _Plasma Pods!"_ Shutumon yelled holding her arms up as they were surrounded by what appeared to be red orbs and she charged at Ranamon only for the nymph to let out a shriek and force the water higher to dodge. As such Shutumon crashed through the water and Ranamon let out a scream of surprise as she fell into the water.

"She did it!" Tomoki cheered happily.

"Auntie Izumi is amazing!" Chibi Kamemon cheered from his position in Alistair's arms.

"A powerful and beautiful Warrior of Wind." Alistair smiled happily at the harpy like digimon.

"She can control it completely!" Takuya said in amazement as Junpei stared at Shutumon with stars in his eyes.

"She's wonderful…" He said making Tomoki look at him weirdly.

"I won't forgive you now… You've really made me angry!" Ranamon growled as she lifted her head above the water glaring at Shutumon.

" _Ranamon, Slide Evolution!"_

" _Calmaramon!"_

"Call me your majesty!" Calmaramon demanded leaping out of the water only to land back in it as everyone stared at her in disgust.

"She's here again!" Junpei yelled backing away from the ugly squid digimon.

"I'll rip that annoying face of yours to shreds…" Calmaramon threatened moving towards Shutumon.

" _Acid Ink!"_ She yelled firing a large amount of black ink from her mouth at the harpy digimon who flew upwards to dodge and dodged in front of a rock before flying away quickly as more ink came her face melting part of the rock.

"You little… Stop moving around!" Calmaramon demanded glaring at Shutumon.

"Whoa, it melted!" Takuya yelled slightly afraid seeing the rock melting away into the ocean, while Calmaramon turned to face the raft.

"How about this?" Calmaramon yelled firing another blast of Ink at the raft making them yell in fear before Shutumon jumped in front of them and knocked it away with her claws although a small part of her wings melted from the leftover ink.

If you don't deflect them properly, your friends will melt!" Calmaramon said before laughing maniacally as she inched towards the raft firing multiple blast of ink, which Shutumon deflected before being caught in one of the corrupted beast of water's tentacles.

"Caught you!"

"Shutumon!" Takuya gasped.

"Izumi-san protected us…" Tomoki said backing away in fear.

"If we had our digivice's…" Koji said annoyed by the fact that he couldn't help fight Calmaramon.

"Stop it, you cuttlefish woman!" Junpei yelled at Calmaramon who turned to him with a glare.

"What did you say?" She growled as Junpei jumped and hugged the raft's mast in fear.

"That's it! Everyone badmouth her in order to distract her." Koji said looking at his friends who nodded in understanding.

"Don't be a coward. Squid woman!" Takuya yelled at her.

"U…ugly Octopus!" Tomoki added glaring at her.

"You stupid Sea witch! Go die in your non existent fan club!" Alistair yelled up at the water beast; who in return growled down at her other half.

"Hideous triangle head woman!" Junpei yelled as they continued to insult Calmaramon who started to look even more enraged by the insult they were throwing at her.

"I… won't forgive you!" She yelled in outrage as her tentacle loosened around Shutumon who quickly escaped and flew above Calmaramon.

"Damn it." Calmaramon cursed herself for falling for the group's tricks and quickly looked up at the flying Warrior of Wind.

" _Hurricane Gale!"_ Shutumon yelled sending a blast of wind at Calmaramon who yelled in pain as the attack hit her and was sent flying back into the water.

"Nice, Shutumon!" Takuya cheered with the others as Calmaramon slowly go up from the water and turned to glare at them making them shrink back in shock.

"How dare you… How dare you do that to me?" She yelled her green eye shadow smeared all over her face making her look even more ugly and disgusting than she usually did.

"Her make up came off!" Junpei screamed as Calmaramon blinked before glaring at them.

"I'll make you all pay! _Titanic Charge!_ " She yelled spinning furiously before repeating events fro earlier that day as she flew off into the sky. "I'll let you go for today!" She yelled spinning away.

"She's gone." Tomoki said.

"She still can't control the beast spirit." Bokomon commented calmly.

A while later they were all on the beach of Goma Island, the Gomamon were all having a reunion with each other.

"The whirlpools are gone." Neemon said holding a hand above his eyes as he looked out to the sea.

"Those whirlpools must have been created by the Beast Spirit of Wind, when it was hidden underwater due to Cherubimon's magic." Bokomon said as he smiled at Izumi.

"But how did you control the beast spirit?" Takuya questioned the girl as Alistair stood by his side after gaining her strength back.

"Even if you ask me…" Izumi trailed off not really knowing the answer to his question.

"So it was determination?" Tomoki questioned, curiously as he looked up at the girl.

"Could be." Izumi said holding a hand up to her chin as she looked down at the boy.

"But that's… a girl's… secret." She said winking cutely at the boys as they all looked at her funny.

"Maybe she ate something weird." Takuya suggested. "It could be fever." Tomoki said looking at him.

"Hey…" Izumi growled at the two as Neemon popped up beside her. "Scary." He commented calmly as the girl turned to glare at him. "I'm not!" She yelled in fury as the Gomamon they had originally met back at Toucanmon's paradise walked up to them.

"Thank you so much, goma." One of them thanked the group as they smiled down at the digimon. "Thanks to you we could reunite with our friends at the island, goma." Another one of them continued for the other.

"You should thank Izumi and Alistair." Takuya said smiling at them.

"We didn't do anything." Koji said calmly as Izumi ran at the two and hugged them making them blush. "You did help me out. A lot." She said smiling at the ground.

"Stop that." Koji said looking away from her shyly.

"No fair!" Tomoki and Junpei whined as Izumi turned around and hugged the two as well with a smile.

"Have you seen some Toucanmon?" Koji asked some of the Gomamon who never left the island as one of them nodded.

"They were flying north, goma." One told the boy causing him to nod. "They said they were going to the Akiba Market." Another continued for its friend as the rest of the group looked over to them.

"Akiba?" Takuya asked confusion lacing his voice.

"It's a town in the continent to the north." Alistair said walking up to them calmly as Chibi Kamemon buried his face into her chest. "Well that settles that." Takuya said looking back out to the sea.

"Let's go!" He yelled pumping a fist in the air as he looked out to the sea with determination in his eyes.

"To Akiba Market!"

 **A/N – Hope you enjoyed the chapter please look forward to the next chapter of Celestial Water's I promise to try and post it soon.**

 **Anyway here's your glossary for this chapter. Since Umi no Ry** **ō** **ba has been used before in chapter 1 it will not be in the glossary.**

Glossary

 _Shio no Sh_ _ō_ _heki – Tidal Barrier_


	6. Chapter 5 - Akiba Market

**Hi everyone like I said in the last chapter this chapter will be pretty short but I hope you like it anyway as the next few chapters won't be following the episodes of digimon frontier but will be of my own creation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of its character's they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Alistair her family and any other character's that could possibly appear in the story.**

"Someone save us!" Alistair screamed in horror. The group was sailing to the Akiba Market's and they had accidentally caught an extremely powerful current. It was getting them to the market faster, but the ride was far more dangerous than it should have been.

"Is this really the way to Akiba Market?" Takuya questioned once they had slowed down his goggles over his eyes, as they all sat down Alistair sighing in relief as Chibi Kamemon jumped out of her arms and onto the boys lap.

"It should be." Bokomon replied sitting down next to the boy at the front of the raft while Koji was on his other side looking out to the sea.

"Even if she's following us, it should take her a while to catch up, right?" Tomoki asked and everyone instantly knew that he was talking about the corrupted half of water who had attacked the group twice that day. Looking to his side as he sat in the middle of the raft in a barrel Tomoki sweat dropped seeing Neemon sleeping with a peaceful look on his face.

Looking up from the bottom of the raft Alistair sighed in annoyance as she noticed the various ice bergs that were covering the ocean in front of them.

"We went straight from a southern island right into the north?" Takuya questioned in annoyance holding his body to try and keep himself warmer as the rest of the group shivered.

"I-It's so cold." Izumi and Alistair stuttered as Koji and Takuya looked back at the pair.

"Here," Koji said shedding his jacket and holding it out to the blonde girl while Takuya brought Alistair into a side hug and let Chibi Kamemon hug her for warmth.

"Put this on." Koji said not looking back at Izumi who sighed in confusion seeing Koji hold out his jacket to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him receiving a nod from the boy as she took it from his hand, which instantly went back in front of him.

" _Grazie,_ thank you!" Izumi said slipping back into her Italian heritage before quickly returning to speaking normally as she put on the jacket with a slight blush on her face, while Junpei shook in jealousy as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"No! If you sleep in this weather you'll die!" Tomoki screamed with a gasp at the yellow bunny making everyone turn to him seeing the bunny was still asleep before he woke up with a wide-eyed expression.

"Mommy, look ahead." Chibi Kamemon said making the young girl look to him before looking up from her lap as Bokomon looked away from Neemon.

"Oh, there's land ahead." Bokomon said calmly making everyone turn to the front seeing what appeared to be a snowy landscape.

"Time to go ahead!" Bokomon yelled lifting a hand from Seraphimon's egg as he pointed forward at the distant landscape before the group yelled in shock as they suddenly went down at an angle into what appeared to be a ditch in snow.

"How much time left before we reach Akiba Market, Bokomon?" Takuya asked the digimon as he pulled Alistair tighter to his side as she shivered feeling the freezing cold.

"I think were almost there." Bokomon replied as he pulled out his book and opening it to what appeared to be a map of the digital world.

"Hey, look just ahead of us…" Izumi spoke hesitantly as they all looked forward to see another huge indentation in the snow that they were gliding across making them all scream in shock.

"Everyone hold on tight or you'll fall off!" Koji yelled as everyone nodded and grabbed onto the raft quickly as the mast was broken off of the raft, when they went into the indentation in the snow, screaming in fear.

"What's that?" Tomoki yelled as they all looked forward and screamed in shock seeing they were headed straight for what Tomoki mentioned.

"A snowman!" They yelled holding their heads as they collided with the snowman obliterating it and sending them flying into the air as the raft fell apart.

"My head…" Alistair moaned holding her head once they had landed and she looked around to see everyone else was lying on the ground in pain.

"Huh? This place…" Koji said touching the ground noticing that it was just dirt and grass before looking behind him to see the remains of the raft lying in the snow.

"Why is it warm?" Izumi questioned curiously as she sat up from the ground taking the jacket off and handing it back to Koji who quickly put it on.

"I think that it's because of that!" Takuya yelled sitting on his knees as his goggles hung around his neck having fallen from his eyes as he pointed to what appeared to be an enormous furnace surrounded by multiple buildings and other objects.

"So the Toucanmon who took the D-Tector's are somewhere here in Akiba Market, right?" Izumi said as the group stood up and walked into the marketplace.

"Okay let's split up and search." Takuya said as everyone nodded and the group split up and walked off Takuya, Koji, Junpei, Tomoki, Neemon and Bokomon walking off on their own as Alistair, Chibi Kamemon and Izumi walked around the town.

"Have you seen any Toucanmon?" The two questioned a Gomamon later as they stood in front of what appeared to be a stall selling various wooden statues.

"No. But I think I heard something about them eating in the diner that's in the middle of the town." The Gomamon replied pointing to the middle of the town near the furnace.

"Thanks." Izumi said as she and Alistair started to walk to the said diner, walking by various digimon as they did so, smiling seeing the digimon talking to each other peacefully.

"It sure is peaceful here." Izumi commented making Alistair nod happily in agreement.

"It is. Hopefully we won't run into another of the evil Warriors here. That wouldn't be too good." She said calmly glancing around the market for one of the familiar digimon but instead she only saw a familiar boy looking into the diner they were going to.

"Ah, Junpei!" Izumi yelled waving at the boy making him turn to them and smile before running over to the three.

"Izumi-chan, Alistair did you find the D-Tector's?" He asked the two who shook there heads and looked back to the diner.

"What's going on here Junpei?" Alistair asked noticing the crowd that was surrounding the restaurant was cheering about something.

"There are two contests for what they say is a pair of amazing prize's. You enter as a pair and then one of you completes a challenge while the other can complete the other and if you both win, then you get an amazing prize for each challenge that you completed. But apparently you don't have to do both, each member of the team can pick a challenge to complete even if they're the same one." Junpei explained looking back to restaurant.

"Oh, maybe the D-Tector's are the prize!" Izumi exclaimed excitedly moving towards the restaurant excitedly.

"Why would, they be the prize's Auntie Izumi?" Chibi Kamemon questioned the girl who looked back at the three quickly as she opened her mouth to explain.

"Well, since the Toucanmon ate here, then maybe they paid the bill using the D-Tector's." Izumi explained calmly making Alistair nod in agreement as she stepped up beside Izumi.

"Well, shall we Izumi." She said as the blonde nodded and they walked to what appeared to be the sign up desk for the challenge.

"Excuse me, is this where we sign up for the two contests?" Izumi questioned a small pink bird digimon named Biyomon who nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, good we'd like to sign up." Alistair said as the pink bird nodded.

"Okay, we have two challenge's a fight against our champion Kotemon and a test to see if you can eat thirty plate's of our croquet curry in an hour." The bird said as Alistair looked at Izumi with a grin.

"I'll take the fight!" She exclaimed running off as Izumi did the same and ran off to the table where people were eating the curry as Junpei sweat dropped at the duo's enthusiasm with Chibi Kamemon on his head.

"Do you want to try?" Junpei asked the turtle who nodded and they walked off to the Biyomon.

 **~Half an hour later~**

Takuya and Koji were running around the town looking for the D-Tector's Takuya's goggles back in their original spot as he rounded a corner and saw Koji running up to him.

"Have you seen the D-Tector's?" The warrior of light questioned as Takuya sighed and shook his head.

"Damn it, those birds might trade the D-Tector's for something else…" Koji growled shaking slightly as a Piximon, a digimon that looked like a pink puff, with white wings, and a black staff flew over the duo and above a crowd of digimon that were standing in front of a restaurant.

"E-Excuse me." Takuya said as he and Koji attempted to make their way to the front of the crowd.

"Let us through please." Koji said as the duo managed to make their way to the front of the crowd arriving in the restaurant as they stared in surprise seeing Junpei and Chibi Kamemon struggling to shove food into their mouths as Digimon surrounded them while plates were piled up on the table.

"No more…" Junpei said leaning back holding his stomach as Chibi Kamemon shoved another spoon full of curry into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Koji demanded as he and Takuya walked next to the Warrior of thunder and the small turtle digimon who fell on his face into his curry as he groaned no longer able to eat any more food.

"We came here since we heard the Toucanmon had lunch here, and then…" Junpei explained holding up a finger and pointing it to a sign as Takuya lifted Chibi Kamemon's face from the curry and wiped it clean with a napkin.

"If you can complete a challenge earn a wonderful prize! Battle our Champion or eat thirty plates of our croquet curry in under an hour to earn the prize!" Koji read off the sign before he and Takuya sighed looking at the sign.

"Maybe the Toucanmon paid their bill with the D-Tectors, and they ended up becoming the prize, or so Izumi-chan and Alistair said…" Junpei said as Takuya and Koji turned to him surprised.

"Izumi and Alistair said that?" Takuya asked in confusion as the group heard clapping and they turned to see Izumi surrounded by stacks of plates and digimon as she shoved spoons full of curry into her mouth as quickly as she could, quickly finishing off the plate in her hands as she held up her plate and waved it around.

"This is nothing! Bring more!" Izumi yelled as she continued to wave the plate in her hands making Takuya and Koji look at her in shock.

"Where does she put all that?" Takuya questioned nobody in particular. "Looks can be deceiving…" Koji muttered underneath his breath.

"Wait then where's Alistair?" Takuya questioned as Junpei calmly pointed to the left making Chibi Kamemon jump up excitedly and run off making the three follow him as they arrived at what appeared to be an arena.

"What's going on here?" Koji questioned as they once again fought to get through a crowd eventually arriving at the base of the area only to see a small digimon wearing a Kendo uniform while it was holding a Kendo stick be slammed into the ground as a familiar girl jumped up into the air with a golden long sword in her hand.

"Go Mommy! Beat him!" Chibi Kamemon yelled jumping up and down from his position on top of Junpei's head cheering for his 'mommy' as loud as he possibly could.

"That's Alistair?" Koji shouted seeing the girls body glistening with sweat as the Kotemon stood up and met the girl's strike with his Kendo stick sending her flying back to another corner of the square arena.

"Oh that's it! You stupid Lizard! Prepare for some Payback!" The girl yelled charging towards him as the digimon put up his sword to block making the girl smirk as he attacked her when he was in front of her only for the girl to dodge to the side and slash at the digimon sending him flying out of the ring as she raised her sword in the air laughing with victory.

"And our challenger is the winner!" A digimon announced as the digimon in the crowed cheered as Alistair stabbed her sword into the ground as she continued to laugh.

"What just happened?" Takuya said in confusion as he watched his childhood friend laugh in glee as she walked off the stage onto the other side.

 **~Half an Hour Later~**

"I can't believe that the prizes weren't the D-Tectors…" Alistair pouted as Izumi, Chibi Kamemon, Junpei and herself walked down the streets. Takuya and Koji had left a short time after her fight when the rest of them were watching Izumi devour the curry to continue looking for the D-Tectors.

"Oh well, these items should be useful though…" Izumi muttered holding nine Trailmon passes in her hands before she gave them to Alistair so the girl could put them in her pouches.

"No kidding, we won't always have to walk now because of the Trailmon passes Izumi-chan." Junpei said trying to cheer the blonde girl up as Chibi Kamemon jumped onto his shoulder.

"The next Trailmon station isn't for another five or six miles to the west Junpei." Alistair said making Junpei sigh as they continued to walk around the town.

"What did you get Mommy?" Chibi Kamemon questioned the girl who took out another item from her pouches and looked at it calmly.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Izumi squealed looking at the crystal key that was tied on a piece on string so it functioned as a necklace.

"What's the key for though?" Junpei questioned curiously as Alistair, slipped the necklace around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

"I have no idea, what it's for, but maybe it'll come in handy when we find the D-Tectors and head off to the station, I heard there's supposedly a hospital there and I need to get some medicine." Alistair said as they walked through a couple of stores.

"Digimon can get sick?" Junpei questioned curiously as Chibi Kamemon nodded quickly.

"Yep, they sure can. However it's more like they've been affected by a virus like the ones we have on computer's." Alistair said calmly as Junpei and Izumi nodded in understanding.

"Hey isn't that Tomoki and the others over there." Chibi Kamemon said and they looked in the direction that the small turtle digimon was pointing to and saw Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon, Takuya and Koji standing in the middle of the snowy landscape.

"Takuya, Everyone!" Izumi yelled as they ran to the five who turned to see them and waved at them walking over as they stopped running in front of the five.

"So Tomoki got one too. A Beast Spirit." Izumi said happily a little while later as they stood in a circle around Tomoki and the digimon who were smiling at them.

"Awesome!" Junpei agreed as Alistair nodded in agreement sending a smile down at the young boy.

"That means only Alistair-han has to find hers now." Bokomon said looking up to the girl who smiled slightly as she gazed at the happy people around her.

"Tomoki's personality changed a bit though." Takuya admitted calmly as Tomoki looked at him.

"Really…" He muttered embarrassed as he looked away from the older boy as a beeping came from their pockets and the group all pulled their D-Tectors which Tomoki had reclaimed out of their pockets seeing a familiar strange symbol on the screen.

"It's Ophanimon!" Takuya gasped in realization as soon as he saw the symbol on the screen causing the rest of the group to gasp as well.

"Seraphimon turned into a digi-egg." Izumi told the D-Tector as it transmitted the message to the captured angel digimon.

" _I know."_ The female angel spoke her voice calm.

"What should we do from now on?" Koji questioned the device.

"That depends on you as the journey will become even more dangerous. Will you continue? Or will you return?" Ophanimon questioned them calmly as the group looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll keep on going, of course." Takuya replied glancing at everyone else.

" _You can still return if you wish."_

"We're responsible for what happened to Seraphimon." Izumi said as Junpei nodded in agreement.

"Were should we go now?" Koji questioned slightly impatiently.

" _Head for the Venus Rose."_ She spoke as the image of the strange symbol started to disappear and the screen became blank.

"Ophanimon! Ophanimon!" Koji exclaimed seeing if the digimon would continue talking to them but the screen remained blank as the group looked up to see each other.

"The Venus Rose?" Neemon questioned Bokomon curiously as the digimon shook his head and pointed off into the distance.

"There." He spoke as everyone followed his finger to see what appeared to be a floating nebula that looked to be various shades of purple.

"It's floating in the sky…" Chibi Kamemon said looking up at his mother, figure who nodded in agreement.

"We won't be able to go without a plane." Tomoki said looking up at their new destination.

"No, we just need to get under it." Bokomon informed the youngest human boy who nodded in understanding.

"Still… it's pretty far away from here… Are we going to walk?" Takuya questioned Bokomon holding the back of his head with his hand as Alistair took the Trailmon passes out of her pouch and gave them to Izumi who looked up in understanding.

"Ta dah!" She said excitedly holding them up in the air as everyone looked at them in confusion except for Alistair, Junpei and Chibi Kamemon.

"What are those things?" Neemon questioned the girl voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"We weren't just playing around. These nine tickets are the prizes I earned for eating thirty servings of croquette curry in an hour. Although the next train station is a while away." Izumi explained as everyone smiled brightly.

"All right let's head for the Venus rose!" Takuya exclaimed holding his hand up in that air as everyone did the same with their own arms.

"Yeah!"

 **A/N – Sorry about the wait but I've been pretty busy with exams recently so I haven't had much time to write. But please wait patiently for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cavern of Nightmares

**Hi everyone sorry for the wait but I hope you like this also, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to bump up the rating for this story as I have noticed that this chapter is actually quite dark. But please enjoy, comment and favourite.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alistair, her human spirit and beast spirit, Futaki and the plot for this chapter although it was inspired by an episode of Digimon Savers. I also do not own the attack Sabao Spray that belongs to the anime Sailor Moon.**

"Why can't we get to the train station already?" Junpei yelled at the sky in frustration while Izumi sighed at his behavior. The, group had left the autumn leaf fair and were walking through an open plain not seeing anything but grass, rocks and san for miles.

"Because it's all the way over there!" She shouted in annoyance pointing off into the distance of where they had been informed the train station was, making the older boy groan as he followed to where her finger was pointing.

"Come on Junpei…" Alistair muttered leaning down and wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and stood up allowing Junpei to slightly lean on the girl as they walked.

"Thanks Alistair." He smiled gratefully as he gripped the girl's shoulder with his hand slightly tighter before loosening his grip in thanks as Takuya looked at the girl with a smile on his face.

"Call me Ali… I'm sick of people calling me Alistair." The girl muttered in response, her tone coated in annoyance as Junpei smiled at the girl while Takuya walked beside him with Chibi Kamemon in his arms.

"So Bokomon is there anything in our way to the next Trailmon station?" Koji asked the digimon that was walking next to him who paused from a second in thought.

"I think there was something here. But I can't seem to remember what it was…" The scholar digimon muttered stepping up next to Alistair as Koji followed him calmly.

"Do you know Alistair-han?" Bokomon questioned the girl who paused in her movements to think causing the rest of the group to stop as well as they looked at her.

"Hmm… I think that the cavern of nightmare's is somewhere around here." She said making everyone shiver as she and Junpei started to walk ahead of the rest of the group.

"The… ca-c-cavern… of… n-n-nightmares…" Bokomon stuttered stepping back in fear and attempting to hide behind Tomoki who shivered feeling Bokomon's fear.

"Is it that bad a place?" Izumi questioned crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped up beside Alistair looking at the girl curiously.

"It is. Probably one of the most terrifying places in the digital world, and if I remember correctly the entrance is like a pitfall trap so we'll have to be careful." Alistair nodded as Tomoki and Koji stood beside her and Junpei and they all took a step forward calmly not seeing the multiple cracks in the ground in front of them.

"Ah, Ali! Look out!" Takuya yelled noticing the cracks as Alistair, Junpei, Koji and Tomoki looked at him curiously as they stepped on the cracked ground making it instantly shatter underneath their combined weight.

"Oh this is bad! Taku-chan! Izumi-chan!" Alistair yelled as the four screamed in horror while plummeting to the bottom of the pit.

"Ali! Junpei! Tomoki! Koji!" Takuya yelled seeing his friends vanishing into the pit, before he stepped up to the edge and peeked down the dark hole that looked like it was a never-ending fall.

"I hope they're okay…" Izumi muttered standing beside him and looking down into the hole worriedly holding Chibi Kamemon who looked like he was about to cry as he watched his 'mother' and her friends fall down into the pitfall trap.

"They should be okay. Alistair-han is there to protect them remember. Not many things have the power to take her down." Bokomon assured the two children as they nodded.

"Maybe we should find a way down there so we can meet up with them." Takuya suggested making Izumi nod in agreement and the three-digimon companions nodded as well scared for the four warriors.

 **~With Alistair, Koji, Tomoki and Junpei~**

"Ahhhh, somebody save us!" Tomoki screamed as they fell down the hole seeing various glowing crystals scattered on the walls illuminating the cavern in a light blue glow.

"This is bad! Alistair can you do something?" Koji yelled looking at the white haired girl who pulled out a talisman from her bag quickly throwing it into the air.

" _Kyatcha no netto*!"_ She yelled a dazzling light erupting through the cave as thousands of feathers floated down below their bodies before they glowed and morphed into a strong silk net below them breaking their fall as they sighed laying back on the fine net.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Junpei asked looking around the cave for some sort of exit. "None of us have evolutions that can fly, so we can't go out the way we came." He said as Alistair stood up from the net. And walked a little further towards the left wall.

"Isn't that a tunnel?" She said pointing down through the net causing everyone to move over to her and look down to see a sort of tunnel dug into the left wall with a massive spider web covering the hole obviously designed to catch anything that fell into the pitfall trap.

"But how are we going to get to it?" Tomoki asked pulling his hat further down onto his forehead nervously as the three older children looked at each other and nodded.

"Judging from that web there's probable going to be lot's of Dokugumon in this place so we'll have to be carful no matter what we do but I say we jump since it's not all that far from here." Alistair said calmly as the three boys looked at her in confusion.

"Dokugumon?" They asked in sync making Alistair turn to them with a grimace.

"They're spider digimon with pretty strong venom, a tiny bit of venom would probably kill you if you were in human form." She said making them nod in understanding.

"How about we go into our human spirit's then. It would reduce the damage from the fall and we'd probably be strong enough to fight off their venom." Junpei suggested as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"That's a good idea but we should probably do it quickly, the net's about to snap." Alistair informed them calmly as she took out her D-Tector and a ring of fractal code surrounded her hand.

"Let's go!" Koji exclaimed as he and Tomoki pulled out their own D-Tectors and the familiar fractal code surrounded their hands.

" _Spirit Evolution!"_

" _Chakmon!"_

" _Wolfmon!"_

" _Blitzmon!"_

" _Mizumon!"_

That was the last thing that the net could take, the weight of the digimon was too much for it and the net snapped creating a massive hole where each digimon was standing as they fell down to the web each digimon landing on a different strand as they attempted to move towards the tunnel only for their feet to stick to the web.

"Huh? What's going on?" Chakmon panicked holding his arms up in the air as he looked at his fellow warriors, one of which was panicking as she attempted to free herself.

"Oh god. The web is so sticky that it's like glue!" Blitzmon yelled making Mizumon slightly calm down before she heard the sound of something crawling up the walls and she looked down quickly holding her trident firmly.

"Oh, no! That's a lot of Dokugumon!" She yelled seeing the large yellow and black spider digimon climbing up the walls from beneath the web as her fellow warriors looked down. "We'll have to fight everyone get ready!" She warned her warriors who nodded and readied their attacks.

" _Pearl Bombs!"_ Mizumon yelled firing the attack as soon as the Dokugumon reached the web deleting a few of the spider digimon easily as Wolfmon sliced through a couple of the spiders that came too close to him with his light swords. Thinking quickly Mizumon doused the web with water effectively releasing the hold that it had on their feet. Jumping back she stood back to back with the warrior of light who nodded at her.

" _Crystal Breeze!"_ Chakmon yelled freezing some Dokugumon with the attack as Blitzmon quickly smashed them to bits with his thunder charged fists and they joined Mizumon and Wolfmon in the middle of the web.

"There's just too many of them!" Chakmon yelled firing his orange snowball gun deleting some Dokugumon as the spider digimon surrounded the group of warriors.

"Mizumon! You should go on ahead and see if you can find a way out, to contact Takuya and the others, take Chakmon with you! Blitzmon and I will hold them off so you can get away!" Wolfmon yelled as Mizumon erected a barrier of water to protect them.

"But-" She started to yell, but Wolfmon pushed her and Chakmon towards the exit as Blitzmon deleted a few more Dokugumon with his electrified fists.

"No arguing, now go!" He yelled making her flinch, before nodding as she and Chakmon took off down the exit clutching their weapons in their hands as they slashed at a few Dokugumon.

"Mizumon, do you think Blitzmon and Wolfmon will be okay?" Chakmon questioned her as they both skidded to a stop completely out of breath as their evolutions faded and they quickly stood up.

"I hope they will be, but first we should find a way out of here so we can find Taku-chan and Izumi-chan." Alistair said walking forward before letting out a surprised shriek as the floor collapsed below them and they fell into an abyss of darkness screaming as they fell.

"Tomoki!" Alistair yelled reaching out to the boy who in turn reached out to her as they tried to take each other's hands while falling down into the abyss of darkness.

"Ali-nee! Help!" He yelled terrified before they vanished down separate paths that separated them from each other, Alistair's eyes widening as she screamed at herself internally for not being able to do anything to save the young boy.

"Looks like I'll have to go find him…" Alistair muttered before she launched herself at one of the walls as she fell, before launching off it and onto the opposite wall before slowly allowing herself to reach the ground as she landed gracefully in a puddle cringing in pain as she held her throbbing ankle.

"Damn… probably won't be able to walk on this for a while." She said sitting down on the ground and sighing in relief as she looked around the cavern noticing multiple crystals embedded in the wall giving it a soft glow.

"Well, Well if it isn't the little Celestial Guardian, might I ask why you are intruding here in the domain of the spiders, the cavern of nightmares, I hope you liked being separated from your friends their being demolished as we speak." A voice called out to her and she mentally cursed and turned around to view the Legendary Warrior of Flora standing there smirking at her. The usually silent Lilymon was showing her true colors an extreme sadist who took an immense pleasure in the pain of the people she tortured.

" _Sabao Spray!"_ Alistair yelled focusing her aura into her palms as she thrusted her arms upwards a ball of blue energy in between her hands as it exploded and created a deep mist that filled the cavern allowing her to immediately pull out a talisman.

" _Oceanic Trident!"_ She whispered allowing Mizumon's trident to form into her hand as used it as a crutch before leaping at the warrior of flora and stabbing her through the mist.

"Well looks like you aren't all that smart _Guardian_ , I expected more." The warrior taunted as the body Alistair stabbed her trident into disappeared and she cursed silently falling back to the ground holding her ankle in her free hand.

"Ah, so the Guardian is injured and can't do a thing." Lilymon said as the mist faded and Alistair winced seeing Lilymon standing above her smirking with one of the crystals from the caverns wall in her hand.

"Just like a crystal I will break you, after all you always were the easiest to break." The warrior said shoving the crystal in the young girls face as she screamed in horror recognizing the crystal as her eyes slowly closed as the trident in her hand turning into various sparkles of light as she instantly recognized the image.

"Especially in your family, isn't the oldest always the better person?" Lilymon asked rhetorically as Alistair gazed into the crystal in horror seeing her older twin sister Futaki Kokoyumi who looked pretty much exactly like her except she wore her hair down.

"You should know from personal experience, after all aren't you the younger sister of the great Futaki Kokoyumi?" Lilymon said as tears flowed down Alistair's cheeks falling onto the floor.

 **~With Takuya, Izumi and the digimon~**

"So why's this place named the cavern of nightmares Bokomon?" Izumi asked the scholar digimon as the group walked down a tunnel. They had found the tunnel a little while after their friends had fallen down into the cavern and were walking down it in hopes of finding their friends.

"Well supposedly the crystals that illuminate the cavern are supposed to have properties that show a person their greatest fear, greatest weakness and supposedly the person looking inside will find the person that makes them feel the worst, and the nightmares can supposedly be shared throughout crystals. In fact maybe we should look inside a crystal to see if one of our friends is being affected." Bokomon said as the group walked over to one of the crystals that was embedded in the wall and peered inside the large object only to gasp in shock.

"Is that Mommy?" Chibi Kamemon said confused by the image of what appeared to be his surrogate mother except the girl had her hair down.

"No, that's not Ali." Takuya said slowly shaking his head and turning away from the image as the rest of the group looked at him in confusion.

"It's not?" Neemon asked as everyone nodded in agreement with the rabbit digimon's question as Takuya turned away from his friends, a tear flowing down his cheek.

"Before I tell you this, you should probably listen to a bit of our backstory first." Takuya said turning and continuing to walk down the tunnel as everyone else followed after him.

"Ali and me, were together when we were born, but when we were two I think we were separated from each other by force seeing as our parents had been fighting for years. When we got into preschool we met up again as our parents had unknowingly placed us in the same preschool. After we got to spend more time together we learned of the Kanbara-Kokoyumi feud, a fight that had been happening between our families for generations, not long after that me and Ali started to sneak away from our parents to go see each other at her grandparents shrine, seeing as her grandparents believed that the feud was stupid. When we were seven the two of us decided that we would end the Kanbara-Kokoyumi feud when we were older, that was when we promised to find a way to stop the feud even if it mean us getting married in order for our families to stop fighting each other…" Takuya said trailing off slightly as he looked back at Izumi's shocked face before the young girl broke out into a squeal of excitement.

"You and Ali-chan are going to get married!" Izumi squealed excitedly as she grabbed Takuya's hand with stars in her eyes as the digimon sweat dropped at her squeal, while Chibi Kamemon looked slightly happy that his 'parents' would actually be married.

"Well… yeah. But that was more of a last emergency thing if we didn't want to actually get married. But anyway after that we were caught sneaking off to the shrine, one day by the girl you saw in that crystal, her name is Futaki Kokoyumi, she's Ali's twin sister and was always the more academic than Ali." Takuya informed the group who nodded as they figured out that the young girl probably hated the Kanbara family like the rest of her own family.

"So what's bad about her sister to make her appear in that crystal Takuya-han?" Bokomon questioned the Warrior of flame who quickly got back to his story.

"She quickly threatened to go tell her family but Ali stopped her, begging for her to not tell their parents, Futaki stated in return to her sister that she would have to do anything that she said for about a year. It was pretty bad, whenever Futaki got in trouble she always ordered Ali to take the blame. Because of this her parents shunned Ali, and she never really got any freedom so she asked her family if they even cared about her. They said no and that she could go die for all they cared, Ali went through a bit of depression for about a year after they said that and eventually she slit her wrists as an attempt to commit suicide." Takuya said hesitantly continuing his story as his friends gasped in shocked at his statement.

"She would have succeeded if I hadn't found her in time and brought her to the hospital, after that she moved in with her grandparents and managed to get away from her parents influence, but overall Futaki has always been considered the better sister and always the one who got everything she wanted." Takuya said as he turned back to the rest of his friends who had their heads down casts as they shook in anger hearing the background of their newest friend.

"That's so sad. When I see Ali-chan, she's getting a massive hug." Izumi said brightening up as she turned to look at the nearest crystal to see if there were any updates on her friend.

"What's this?" She questioned confused as she looked at the glowing crystal in confusion, making her friends stop walking and looking over her so they could see into the crystal as well.

"Oh no… that's probably Ali-chans biggest fear!" Izumi shouted in realization immediately taking off into a run down the tunnel as her friends quickly followed leaving the image of the crystal behind, with the image of Alistair crying on the ground as Takuya and Futaki kissed with their families watching over them with smiles on their faces.

"Wait Izumi-han, Takuya-han!" Bokomon yelled as the digimon struggled to keep up with the two furious warriors as they ran as fast as they could down the tunnel.

 **~With Junpei and Koji~**

"Wolfmon!" Blitzmon yelled punching back a Dokugumon as the warrior of light, was pushed to the ground by another one of the spider digimon and Blitzmon quickly jumped over to him and pounded the digimon with an electrified fist.

" _Thor's Hammer!"_ He yelled sending the electrified punch to another of the spiders deleting it instantly as Wolfmon jumped up again and deleted another one with a slash of his light blade.

"Were going to need help! Wolfmon do you think we could get out of here and find Alistair and Tomoki?" Blitzmon yelled at the warrior of light who jumped up away from a Dokugumon.

"This web is going to snap soon, and we won't be able to get away from the Dokugumon, there's way too many of them." Wolfmon replied looking to the edges of the web seeing the web falling apart.

" _Wind of Pain!"_ A voice yelled as a gale blasted the room and the web completely fell apart Blitzmon and Wolfmon shouting in shock as they started to fall into the black abyss.

"That was Izumi-chan!" Blitzmon shouted yelling in shock as he recognized Shutumon's attack, being the one that completely destroyed the web, before yelling in shock once more as something appeared under Wolfmon and his own bodies.

Looking down he noticed that it was the Beast of Flame, Vritramon a dragon like digimon with orange flame like wings, red and golden armor covering it's body as a white three horned helmet was on his head and a red armored tail swished around on his back while he had two clawed feet.

"Vritramon! Shutumon!" Blitzmon yelled as the two-beast warrior appeared under their feet and saved them from destruction the warriors of thunder and light reverting to their human forms as they collapsed in exhaustion noticing that Bokomon, Neemon and Chibi Kamemon were in the doorway of the entrance to the tunnel where Alistair and Tomoki had retreated.

Sighing in relief as he watched the rest of the Dokugumon fall down into the black abyss, Koji sighed as Vritramon let them off in the tunnel before Shutumon landed next to him and they reverted to their human forms, Izumi's eyes flashing with rage as Takuya looked quite upset and angry.

"Where are Ali-chan and Tomoki?" Izumi gritted out as she looked down into the dark tunnel Koji and Junpei shivering as Izumi glared at the ground.

"We told them to go down this tunnel while we held the Dokugumon off, we don't know what happened to them." Koji confessed hesitantly as Izumi and Takuya immediately nodded and ran off down the tunnel, leaving Junpei and Koji to pick up the digimon and chase after them.

 **~With Alistair~**

"What are you going to do to me?" Alistair questioned as she was hung up onto the wall chains latched onto her wrists keeping her suspended to the wall as she glared at the flower digimon flying in front of her.

"I'm going to break you, I'm going to make you relive every painful memory that you have." Lilymon smirked holding two of the caverns crystals in her hands as tears fell down Alistair's cheeks and into the pond below her creating ripples in the small body of water below her as Lilymon smirked evilly at the young girl's pain.

" _Vicious Vines!"_ Lilymon yelled vines wrapping around the crystals keeping one in front of each of Alistair's eyes as Lilymon flew back down to the ground so she could collect more of the cavern's crystals.

Attempting to shut her eyes, Lilymon smirked allowing her vines to keep the young girl's eyes open before she wrapped one of them around the young girl's swollen ankle making her wince as the vine tightened around it making the girl scream in pain as the vine snapped the bone.

"Taku-chan! Everyone! Help!" Alistair yelled desperately as she desperately tried to rip her eyes away from the crystals in front of her as she cried both from the pain in her body and from the emotional torture that the crystals were putting her through.

"You should know not to scream. Nobody will come to help you!" Lilymon exclaimed wrapping a vine around Alistair's mouth so she could muffle the young girl's screams for help.

"Prepare to die! You stupid Celestial Guardian!" Lilymon yelled slamming her hands together forming her signature cannon that allowed her to use her signature attack.

" _Flower-"_ She started before being cut off as a large blast of fire interrupted her attack and she snarled looking up to see the beast of flame glaring at her, furious as the human warriors of wind, thunder and light stepped up beside him.

"Let go of Ali! Now!" Vritramon yelled in fury flying towards the Warrior of Flora who snarled as she released the vines she had on the girl so she could concentrate on fighting the beast of flame.

" _Corona Blaster!"_ Vritramon yelled sending fire energy bullets towards the warrior of flora who scowled and ducked underneath them and wrapped a vine around his leg before throwing him to the ground.

" _Slide Evolution: Lilamon!"_ Lilymon yelled switching to her beast spirit. Her arms and legs grew longer and ended in beautiful flowers that had yellow buds, she now wore a forest green leotard, with a rose that ran up her chest and ended at her chin with a darker green stem belt. Her hair like vines were a lighter green than Lilymon's and styled into a bob. A pink flower cap with petals covered her head and from her back emerged large pink petals that acted as wings.

" _Lila Shower!"_ The digimon yelled firing pink orbs of energy from her petal like arms, as they hit the warrior of flame sending him flying back a few feet, as Fairymon swiftly destroyed the chains trapping Alistair as she fell down almost hitting the water before Wolfmon swiftly caught her in his arms.

"Thank you everyone." The girl said smiling weakly as Lobomon held her bridal style watching as Vritramon attacked Lilamon ferociously.

"You're welcome, Ali-chan." Fairymon said smiling at the girl before frowning as she noticed the various cuts on her body and the obvious broken ankle the girl had while her eyes were dull obviously from the emotional torture that Lilymon was putting her through.

"It's calling me…" Alistair muttered her eyes losing their pupils as she reached down to the pool of water underneath Fairymon as she slipped out of Wolfmon's arms and into it as Wolfmon gasped in shock attempting to reach her before she submerged and they lost sight of her.

Slipping under the water Alistair immediately noticed that she could breathe underwater as she reached out to what appeared to be a totem as it glowed brightly and was absorbed into her D-Tector.

Floating up out of the water Alistair's pupils returned as she held up the D-Tector in her hands, the screen glowing brightly as she glared at a smirking Lilamon.

"It's payback time Lilamon! _Spirit Evolution!_ " She yelled a mass of fractal code surrounding her hand as she scanned the data and let out a scream of pain as she transformed into the beast of water.

" _Levimon!"_ She yelled completing her evolution as she floated in the air the sea serpent digimon was as large as the room and curled around the ceiling of the cavern everyone staring at her with shaky eyes as they noticed the large dark blue sea serpent with blood red eyes.

" _Tidal Roar!"_ The beast yelled obviously not having any control of her beast spirit as the large blue energy wave hit everyone in the room, Bokomon, Chibi Kamemon and Neemon being safe as they were hidden in a corridor.

"Dokugumon!" Lilamon yelled as soon as the energy blast had stopped and the multiple spider digimon appeared to back the warrior of flora up, scattering up the walls as they attempted to bite the large Leviathan digimon.

"Ali-chan! Stop! You can control this!" Fairymon yelled encouraging the warrior of water as she flew up in front of the beast of water's face and attempted to help the warrior regain control.

"Fairymon! Be careful!" Vritramon yelled flying up next to her as he looked into the blood red eyes, the warrior of flame being one of the only people to have lost control completely over their beast spirit.

" _Ocean of Death!"_ Levimon yelled as one of Dokugumon bit her, the spider digimon injecting his venom into her blood as Levimon completely obliterated the spider digimon by having multiple spears of water flowing out of her body and stabbing the spiders as Lilamon decided to make the wise choice and disappear in a rain of petals.

"Ali! Calm down it's me Takuya! Remember our promise! Were going to nullify the feud remember! Wake up! You can do this! Just remember!" Vritramon yelled as he attempted to help his childhood friend not even noticing that Lilamon had disappeared and that a single Dokugumon was crawling up behind him.

"Vritramon behind you!" Blitzmon yelled making the flame beast turn around noticing the spider digimon before Levimon gave out a loud roar sending Vritramon and Fairymon flying back in front of the spider.

" _Crystal Breeze!"_ A voice yelled and a frozen wind froze the Dokugumon as Vritramon slammed into it shattering it and deleting it as Chakmon appeared out of the shadows staring up at Levimon shakily.

"Ali-nee?" He questioned hesitantly looking up at the warrior of water who snarled in response at the young warrior of ice's scared tone.

" _Tidal Roar!"_ She yelled making Chakmon slam back into the wall and turn back into Tomoki who immediately fell unconscious as he slumped against the wall.

"Tomoki!" Blitzmon yelled grabbing the small boy and giving him to Bokomon and the other digimon who were hiding with Wolfmon as Blitzmon, Fairymon and Vritramon tried to calm down the ferocious beast of water.

"Ali! Remember! We promised! We promised to protect each other! We promised that we would always be together!" Vritramon yelled flying back into Levimon's face as the beast of water snarled at him.

"Ali-chan!" Fairymon yelled as she too flew up and attempted to help Vritramon snap Levimon out of the influence of the water beast.

" _Tidal Roar!"_ The beast yelled once again as she slammed Fairymon back into the wall and forced her back into human form, causing the blonde girl to wince in pain as Levimon's eyes widened seeing the girl slumped up against the wall in pain.

' _What is happening! Takuya! Help me!'_ Alistair screamed inside her mind as she attempted to break free of the beast's control unfortunately failing as she continued to try and break free and regain control of her body.

"Ali!" Vritramon yelled as the beast of water charged towards Blitzmon and rammed him back into the wall forcing him to change back into an unconscious Junpei leaving a wincing Izumi and Vritramon to attempt to help the young girl.

' _Takuya! Junpei! Koji! Izumi! Tomoki! Bokomon! Neemon! Chibi Kamemon! Help me!'_ Alistair screamed inside her head holding her head with her hands as her body shook and she struggled to break free of her prison.

' _I'm sorry, everyone…'_ She said as she felt the Dokugumon's venom weakening Levimon's body as she saw an opportunity and took it taking back control of her body and ending her time as Levimon falling to the ground as Vritramon caught her bridal style and flew down to the ground, turning back to Takuya as he gazed down at Alistair.

"Taku-chan… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Alistair sobbed reached up with a hand to touch Takuya's cheek as the boy smiled gently at her, not allowing her to see the destruction of the room as Izumi wobbled up to them smiling shakily as Wolfmon picked up Junpei and jumped over to the three before laying the pair down on the ground as he ended his transformation, allowing his body to revert to Koji, while the three digimon walked up to them, Chibi Kamemon sobbing while Bokomon and Neemon looked slightly shocked at the amount of destruction that Levimon's rampage had caused.

"Are you okay, Ali-chan?" Izumi questioned the girl as she continued to sob into Takuya's chest; the silver haired girl's sobs were slowly stopping as Takuya stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chibi Kamemon yelled running towards the pair as Alistair turned her head away from Takuya's chest allowing Chibi Kamemon to jump into her arms, the young girl squeezing him lightly as she continued to sob.

"I'll be fine…" She muttered in response to Izumi's question her voice muffled by Takuya's chest as Chibi Kamemon and Alistair continued to sob into Takuya's chest, extremely affected by Levimon's rampage.

"Are you sure Ali-chan?" She asked receiving a nod from the girl in response as Koji stood off to the side, impressed by Levimon's power, although he also felt sorry for her knowing that the power would be extremely hard for her to control.

"We should get moving as soon as Junpei and Tomoki are awake." Koji stated emotionlessly as Izumi glared at him slightly for his comment, knowing that Alistair knew that she had knocked the pair unconscious and Koji had probably just made her situation a lot worse than it was.

 **~A few Hours Later~**

After Tomoki and Junpei had woken up, Alistair had calmed down and the group was walking along Trailmon tracks, Alistair, Junpei and Koji lagging behind slightly as their faces were slightly flushed and they were coughing every few seconds. Alistair and Junpei were supporting each other as they limped along, Alistair's broken ankle slowing them all down.

"Are you okay, Ali?" Takuya questioned the girl walking behind him as she was held up by Junpei, her broken ankle had been wrapped by Bokomon but it still hurt and she wouldn't be able to walk on it for a while.

"I'll be fine…" She muttered still affected by Levimon's rampage although she was feeling very light headed at the moment, and she thought that it may have been because of the Dokugumon that had bit her, glancing at Junpei and Koji she realized that they had probably been infected as well seeing as they were the ones who were fighting for the Dokugumon for the longest.

Suddenly all three fell completely silence causing Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Chibi Kamemon, Bokomon and Neemon to look back at the three human, noticing that they were falling forwards slowly.

"Ali-chan, Junpei, Koji!" Izumi yelled as the three fell forward hitting the ground with a thud as the rest of the group ran up to the human's feeling their foreheads, noticing that they were very hot most likely because of a fever.

"Ali! Ali! Ali!" Takuya yelled over and over again slightly shaking his childhood friend as she panted heavily in her unconscious state. "Ali!"

 **A/N – Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, personally I loved it and I love writing Lilymon, she's just so much fun to write, and I hope you like Levimon she was inspired by the mythical leviathan but I hope you can wait till the next chapter come out.**

 **Glossary**

 _Kyatcha no netto – Catchers net._

 _Nee – A Japanese honorific that people use for older sisters, or people that they look up to like sisters._

 _Sabao Spray – An attack Sailor Mercury uses in Sailor Moon to create a mist that blinds the enemy temporarily._


	8. AN

Forever who may be reading this I apologize for the lack of updates.

I have lost inspiration for Celestial Waters and the 4th Tamer, however while I have decided to officially scrap the 4th Tamer I will be doing yet another revamp of Celestial Waters (Sorry for those who liked the current edition). There will be a lot of changes to the story although most of the current plot points entering around Alistair will remain the same.

Furthermore I have been unable to access this account for quite some time and I have decided for some reason to create an entirely new account with my new handle being Wind-Struck-Warrior.

I have published a 'Shadowhunters - The Mortal Instruments' fanfiction there as well. Called 'Survive' it's an Alec x OMC so please read it if you are interested. I will also be publishing the next rendition of Celestial Waters on there soon. I don't have many of the chapters finished yet only about 5 or so and I would like to finish survive before I start focusing on the newest edition which will be called 'Flickering Spirits'.

I apologize for the wait and I will post a little teaser within the next few days but expect it to be a little while before 'Flickering Spirits' is actually released if you would like to read it.


	9. AN Again

Flickering Spirits has been released. Link is below:

s/12557910/1/Flickering-Spirits


End file.
